LOD: Final Fate
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: My New LOD Fic. Take place in 2004, but has a twist that will alter the very fate of the world
1. final Fate Prologue

A/N: I was playing Legend of Dragoon again, and I decided to make a fanfic on it. This one is hopefully different, but with some same concepts of other fanfics of LOD.

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Dragoon.

  
  


LOD: Final Fate.

  
  


Prologue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The year is 2004. Approximately 1000 years after The Moon that never sets was destroyed. All the dragoons had passed away. All but two. These two were given immortality, to look over the world, for any sort of danger. Because of this, they were appointed the permanent king and Queen of all of the world. Their names: Dart and Shana.

  
  


"Dart. I feel something bad is happening" Queen Shana said. King Dart nodded.

  
  


"Indeed. Soa warned us that since his plan was not executed, he would try to defeat us. Fate itself is running against us" Kings dart said. the massive palace in Seles, which had taken 20 years to build, was the focal point in all of the world. Technology had evolved, and the usage of horses was no longer needed. Instead, people used buses, cars, trains, and other modes of transportation.

  
  


"But what is the god trying to pull on us. The moon that never sets was destroyed 1000 years ago, along with any sort of threat to this planet. Yet both of us know that Soa will do anything to defeat us. Only time will tell. Something, which the two of us have" Queen Shana said. Suddenly, a massive storm was brewing.

  
  


"Not again. It seems to be doing this every Decade. The red lightning, coming from clouds that glow a golden shade along with the red lightning. I can only imagine what kind of plot Soa is forming to eradicate the planet. Either way, we wont let the so called 'almighty one', destroy what humans ad all creatures alike have established. The red lightning randomly strikes villages, sending it to mere dust" king Dart said. He was concerned for the people of the planet.

  
  


"I know. Winglies and humans have finally gotten along in the past 1000 years" Queen shana said. She walked to on to the balcony, staring at a mountain in the distance.

  
  


"Huh. I feel a massive power emitting from that mountain. Is that the mountain that I think it is?" Queen shana asked her husband. King Dart had a look at it. His normally calm face turned angry. He transformed into the Divine Dragoon.

  
  


"It is indeed. Come, we must go and investigate it" King Dart said. Queen Shana transformed into the White Silver Dragoon, and the two of them flew to the Mountain.

  
  


When the two got there, they stopped.

  
  


"It is the mountain of Secrets. The mountain that contains a powerful Dragon born shortly after we defeated Melbu Frahma" Queen Shana said.

  
  


"The Metal Dragon. The most powerful dragon of them all. It took the combined efforts of all the dragoons, and 20 winglies to seal this dragon away. If it is to be released from it's seal, it will bring ultimate destruction upon this planet. Is this what Soa is trying to do?" King Dart said.

  
  


"Dear, I don't know. I just don't know" Queen shana said. The Final fate of the world, has begun.


	2. Field trip surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD:

  
  


Final Fate 1: Field trip surprise

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The Divine Tree. At least, what was left of it. That was the filed trip of a class. As the archeolologist was explaining things, one certain individual was anything but paying attention. This 15 year old just wanted to get back home, and practice his technique with his sai's. His elder brother however, was keeping him down.

  
  


"There's no need for this Lee. I already know what the Divine tree is all about" The jumpy Teen known as Falco, told his brother Lee. Lee was ten years older then Falco. Lee nodded. Both brothers were weapon users, and very powerful. Suddenly, a White flash had happened.

  
  


"What was that" Falco asked.

  
  


"I don't know. This is odd though" Lee replied. After the flash had disappeared, and Lee's sight had gotten back to normal, he looked at a very big surprise.

  
  


"What the F***?" He shouted. Everybody had gotten their sight back, and saw something amazing. The divine Tree, had regained it's natural form.

  
  


"I cannot believe it. It must be some sort of miracle that this has happened. Wow. We've got to take a look at this" Falco said. He and Lee had sprouted wings of light, and took off to the Divine tree. The rest of the class was surprised. Not so much they were surprised on that the two brothers were winglies, but the fact that the two of them flew to the Divine tree, which had grown back.

  
  


~~Lee's POV~~

  
  


My little brother and I looked around the Divine tree. Indeed, this tree was the original source of life. It was amazing that it re-grew.

  
  


"Bro, I think that we might be unwelcome guests" Falco said. Man, I wish I had my sword with me. I see a massive creature coming towards me and my Brother. We both shot a massive Wingly Fire ball at it, frying it. Suddenly, two other beings came down. Both were recognizable to us, for they were world famous. King Dart and Queen Shana. They turned their attention to us. We knelt down to them.

  
  


"What are you to doing here. This is a dangerous place" King Dart said. Falco covered it for us.

  
  


"Forgive us your majesty, but we are two powerful Wingly warriors. We were concerned for the safety of the class we were with, so we came here" Falco said. Queen Shana told us to rise.

  
  


"We'll take it from here" Queen Shanasaid to us. We smiled.

  
  


"Before you go, what are your names?" King dart asked us.

  
  


"We are the Sage Brothers. Lee and Falco. I'm lee, and he's Falco" I said. The king thanked us, and we flew back to the class.

  
  


~~Normal POV~~

  
  


King Dart and Queen Shana defeated all the enemies.

  
  


"Why did you ask for their names?" Queen Shana asked.

  
  


"I felt something odd about Lee. Like he has the power to wield the powers of a Dragoon" King Dart said. The Queen was shocked, but understood.

  
  


"I have a feeling the reason why the Divine tree is back, is because of Soa. He must be plotting something. This is proof right here. There is no way we can deal with it. It is the rule of immortality" Queen Shana said. This puzzled the King a bit, but he remembered why she said that.

  
  


"Though we may not be able to travel into the past, I think that Lee and Falco can. If they are Dragoons, then they will indeed maybe the key to stopping Soa" King Dart said. The queen nodded, as they began to fly back to Seles.

  
  


Meanwhile, up on a cliff.

  
  


"Fools. Do they really know what kind of power they are dealing with. Shana, the moon child that could have destroyed the world. I will have my revenge. And when the new world begins, you will be MY queen" A lone cloaked figure said.

  
  


"Let's not forget about this. The time to end the world, is now. Whether in the past, present, or future" Another cloaked Figure said. The two of them began to laugh evilly. Who are they?


	3. Ressurection

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Dragoon

  
  


Final Fate Chapter 2: Ressurection

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


A few days after the Divine Tree event, The two wingly brothers were at home, eating supper.

  
  


"Mom would be proud of us. She said that Winglies power is drawn from their desires" Falco said. This made Lee smiled.

  
  


"That's probably why Melbu Frahma was the leader in the dragon Campaign. It really hurts that we are of the same bloodline of a ruthless SOB" Lee said. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Falco went to get it.

  
  


"Yes?" Falco asked. It was a messenger.

  
  


"I have a message to deliver from the King and Queen of the world" The messenger said. Falco took it, and read the letter. Here is what it said.

  
  


~Dear Falco and Lee

  
  


We were impressed by your amazing fighting skills when you fought those monsters on the divine tree. We would like to ask you to come to the palace on the weekend, if it isn't to much to ask for

  
  


Sincerely

king Dart and Queen Shana~

  
  


"Alright. This looks good" Falco said to Lee. Lee read it, and he agreed.

  
  


A few days later.....

  
  


The two brothers arrived at the Gold palace in Seles. They were greeted and sent to the main chamber.....the Divine Chamber. There, the King and Queen of the world were waiting. The two brothers showed their formalities and bowed down to them.

  
  


"No need for formalities. We have summoned you to here because of a strange thing that happened on the Divine tree. It's true, you two are excellent fighters, but I feel that there is something to the two of you that not even you two know of. A powerful secret that may be reborn, and will indeed, change the world" King Dart said. He had his Dragoon spirit with him. Queen Shana then rose up.

  
  


"Do you two know about the Dragon Campaign and the fate of the moon?" She asked. The two brothers nodded.

  
  


"You both must know that it was Dragoons that saved the world both times. A new evil has arose. Namely an evil nobody would ever think of. The evil is Soa himself. If only everybody knew what he has plotted from the very second that he created the world" King Dart said. He then looked at his spirit.

  
  


"Now this might be an ordinary Rock. But it contains the power of the Divine Dragoon spirit. The people destined to become dragoons, and the spirits attract each other. I noticed on the Divine tree, my spirit was attracted to one of you. Though it isn't as strong as it was when I first got it, It was still attracted to one of you. Therefore, one of you, is a temporary Dragoon" King Dart said. He then gave the Spirit to Falco, but nothing happened.

  
  


"I guess it must be Lee. I don't know" Falco said. He handed the spirit to his brother, and it glowed brightly. King Dart Smiled.

  
  


"So it has begun. Lee, do you accept your fate. To no longer lead a normal life, but to fight?" Queen Shana asked. Lee was still so shocked, but agreed. The King smiled.

  
  


"How's about we test your powers out. Fight me, and try to summon your powers" King dart said. Lee was a bit reluctant to agree. While that was going on..................

  
  


"There is something I must ask of you" The Queen asked Falco.

  
  


"Bring it on" He said. The queen smiled.

  
  


"Soa is trying to attack us in the past. We must try to do something about it. There are time portals, but neither me or Dart can go through them due to us accepting one of the clauses of being immortal" Shana said.

  
  


"Let me get this strait. You want to send me and my brother, into the past, to defeat god. I know I'm not a dragoon, but I'm still strong" He said, gripping on of his sai's.

  
  


"I understand. Who knows, you may very well be a dragoon for al we know. But the fact remains is that we are going to need all the help we can get. We are going to have to find the other seven. The events of the past affect the present and Future. If we are able to do something in the past, we will change the world. I have a feeling that I to, will pass my powers down to somebody, when the time is right" Shana said.

  
  


A few days later, The two brothers arrived through a black hole. It was into the past.

  
  


"Dart said to look for two large rocks out here on a small island. Those two rocks are to be glowing" Lee said. The two winglies looked everywhere, but nothing was found. Suddenly, Lee found it.

  
  


"Found it. Let's see" Lee shouted. The two landed upon the small island.

  
  


"When Shana said small, she meant it" Lee said. They looked at the two powerful stones. One of them was split in half, but the red on was intact.

  
  


"I wonder if there is a prize in there. Must be, otherwise the black one wouldn't be like it is" Falco said. Lee unsheathed his sword, and tried to shatter the rock. But all he got, was sent back into the ocean. He got back from that.

  
  


"I guess not" He said. Falco, however disagreed. He jabbed both of his sai's in the rock, and began to split it open. When that happened, a massive red light shot out, and landed on the Island. It was soon formed into a man wearing all red armor.

  
  


"How. How was I.....reborn" the man said. Both brothers drew out their weapons. The man did the same.

  
  


"Do you really know who I am?" The man said. He then transformed into a Dragoon.

  
  


"How are you one of me?" Lee asked. He did the same, and this surprised the man.

  
  


"Who gave you that spirit?" the man asked.

  
  


"Like I'm ever going to tell. Who are you?" Lee asked. Falco interrupted

  
  


"We have more important thing to attend to. We must head back into the future. We're taking him, and the split rock with us" Falco said. He touched the Rock and it shrunk down to a tiny rock. He picked it up, and it glowed brightly.

  
  


"Does this mean you are a dragoon?" Lee and the mysterious man asked. Falco slowly nodded. E was more surprised, but most certainly happy.

  
  


"Let's go" Flaco said. He let his wingly wings come out, and the three of them headed to the black hole that Lee and Falco came through

  
  


A/N: Any idea's who that is. Only I know. And what will Dart and Shana have to say. Is this good news, or bad news. Please, R&R


	4. Reunited and a tournament begins

A/N: Before I start, just got a review saying I don't make up any of the ideas. First off, I hardly ready any LOD Fanfics, so I wouldn't know anything, and as a shout out to Demongod86, Thank you. Thank you for pointing out some mistakes I have made, and I promise, I will at least try to work on them. BTW, I'm taking down my other two fanfics that are LOD. On one final note, The winglies Did not, I repeat, DID NOT.........seal away the metal dragon. Dart and Shana, as well as the other Dragoons, and some winglies did. Besides, did I say Rose was alive, because if you know the ending, she died along with Zieg. I think that the Soa idea is somewhat original, but there is something else that I know for a fact that I made up, Red Lightning. I made a mistake in the first chapter, so I'll modify it better. So enjoy this chapter. I'd also like to mention to Demongod86, that this chapter will have somewhat of what you have in your story. A tournament. But the outcome is different.

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own LOD

  
  


Final Fate 3: Reunited, and a tournament

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The three warriors stepped back into the present. King Dart was waiting for them. He recognized the third warrior.

  
  


"F......F.......Father?" Dart asked the third warrior. The third warrior looked at Dart for a minute, and nodded.

  
  


"Okay hold on. You mean to tell us, that we just accidentally resurrected your Father?" Falco asked. Shana nodded.

  
  


Later.....

  
  


"So what's going on nowadays? It seems you two are married, have some friends, and technology has greatly evolved" Zieg Asked.

  
  


"Simply Put, we aren't Okay. It seems we Pissed Soa off when we destroyed Melbu Frahma. He's out to get us" Dart Said. Zieg was a bit surprised.

  
  


"And those two can't do a thing about it, For Soa is trying to attack us in the past" Lee said, stopping whatever he was doing, which was eating.

  
  


"How come?" Zieg Asked. It was shana's turn to talk.

  
  


"Because of our immortality, we Aren't affected by dimensional magic such as traveling through time. If we tried, we would only wind up on the other side of the hole, and not in the past, or the future. Which is why we have the Sage Brothers, Lee and Falco, to do it for us. They might be the very keys to stopping Soa from actually destroying the world. And Soa knows about it to. Every Decade, Red Lightning strikes at a random part of Endiness. We must resurrect the Legend of the 8 dragoons. It seems every time something like this happens, we will be getting an additional Dragoon. But I don't know Zieg" Shana said. Suddenly Falco rose up. He had something to say.

  
  


"Maybe Soa is also attacking us in the Present. I have an idea. Why don't we hold a tournament. Sure, like it used to be with the 'strongest in the Endiness', but this time, we will see who is really worthy of this crown. That, plus we might run across some dragoons. If that's the case, the planet's chances of survival is greatly increased. Hey Lee, even your GIRLFRIEND, might be able to participate" Falco said. Lee raised his fist in the Air.

  
  


"Sound like a good idea. We will begin preparations for it. Though me and My queen are unable to participate. But don't get me wrong, we will have a new outcome in this" Dart Said.

  
  


"Agreed" Zieg Replied.

  
  


Later......Lee and Falco had opened up the door to their apartment, when they noticed a bloodied heap. A female was there, bleeding through the sides, arms, and mouth.

  
  


"Kia?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Lee shouted. It was his girlfriend. She was all cut up, and bleeding a lot, unconscious.

  
  


"At least she's still alive. Falco, call 911" Lee said.

  
  


"Right" Falco replied. He did so.

  
  


The next morning, Kia was all better. She was in the local Kazas Hospital. After all, it was where the Sage Brothers lived.

  
  


"I'm getting a warm feeling. It isn't love, because we all know I'm in love with her" Lee said. He was talking to his brother.

  
  


"Then what is it? We all know you can sense if something is good or bad. I Take it it's good" Falco said. Lee nodded.

  
  


"My Dragoon spirit is kind resonating as well. It's pointing a faint Dark Beam at Kia. Though I have no Idea what it is, I have a feeling it's going to be beneficial. But my question is, why was she attacked. Of course, I can always find out" Lee said.

  
  


"I agree" Falco responded.

  
  


A/N: See. I told you I like to borrow ideas, and eventually make them into my own. The tournament, and Immortality is the only things I borrowed. Everything else, is just my own, in MY Opinion. F' off if you don't think so


	5. Tournament

A/N: One of the original LOD Characters will indeed be re-introduced here. The question is, who? Read to find out. BTW, I still would like to thank DemonGod86 for his advice. He's the only one who's giving it out to me, so I think this could be useful. Yes DemonGod86, this is a tournament similar to yours, but instead of no weapons, weapons will be allowed. Just not Dragoon powers. I think that in later chapters, I have many twists here that I think should good. I have it all up in my head, so I'll try to get it up. Another thing DemonGod86, since you are the only one who gives out advice, why don't YOU check out one of my other stories. One a last note, the chapter after this will be my last chapter until I have at least 10 reviews. BTW, this is a modified Chapter, due to reasons that require modifications

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own LOD

  
  


Final Fate 4: Tournament.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Six months pass since Zieg and Dart were re-united. The five Dragoons (Dart, Shana, Lee, Falco, and Zieg) Were busy preparing the tournament in Kanzaz.

  
  


"I cannot stress how glad I am for allowing it to be here" The mayor of Kanzaz said. The black castle would indeed be the ground of the Epic Tournament until Kadenessa was fully repaired.

  
  


"So long have there has been a tournament like this my good friend. Hector, you have done well running this city. You may be ten years older then me, but you most certainly don't look like it" Lee said. That earned a small chuckle out of Hector.

  
  


"Will you be entering the tournament. If so, I have the chance of another Moonchild coming down to Earth happening for me to win" Hector jokingly said.

  
  


"Do you honestly think I would pass up something like this. Besides, it was my brother's idea in the first place. I do know the King and Queen" Lee said.

  
  


"You do? Crap S***. This is F***en awesome" Hector said.

  
  


"I hope that we can have a good time. I still thank you for putting me as the head of the research team here. After all, Kanzaz is known for it's mass research" Lee said.

  
  


"But Tell me this. Your younger brother is very smart. Hell, you told me he will be sent to college early. I can understand that, for it takes someone of high intellect to be mayor of this glorious City, and lets face it, he probably could do well as mayor here. But where exactly is he being sent off to?" Hector asked. Lee smiled.

  
  


"Fletz" Lee responded.

  
  


"Still into the stars I see. Good. He would make an excellent Astrologer. Tell me, how's Kia since the attack?" Hector asked.

  
  


"Don't want to think about it. She said she was molested. This doesn't bode to well with her. She is a bit psychotic. But that's what I love about her. She's dark. She's all good now. She won't be in the tournament in three days, but she probably could advance far if she was in there" Lee said a bit down.

  
  


Three days passed since that day. The tournament had begun. Only room for 16 participants, and Zieg, Hector, Lee, and Falco had all made it into the actual tournament.

  
  


"Ladies and Gentlemen. We are gathered for an amazing clash of strength. The Sixteen finalists are impressive, to say the least. Now, for one of the most used sayings in all of Endiness................Ladies and Gentlemen......LLLLLLLLLETS GET READY TOOOOO RUUUUMBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dart announced. The whole crowd was on their feet.

  
  


"Here are the rules. Weapons are allowed. No hitting below the belt. Death means disqualified and out of future tournaments. Land outside the ring, and you are DQ'ed. Knocked of Means DQ'ed. And if you can't make it to your feet in the given 10 second count, you are DQ'ed. Okay the first round is as the followed. Note that this is all randomly arranged" Dart announced. Here are the standings:

  
  


Lee VS Koji

K VS TKO

Shooter VS Deadly sin

Blaster 1 VS Blaster 2

Falco VS Vortex

Zieg VS X-Factor

Blaze VS Hector

Raine VS Forest

  
  
  
  


The First match had begun. Lee actually knew his opponent quite well.

  
  


"I'm not surprised you got here Lee. I have to thank you for your mad experiments. The one you did on me was very powerful" Koji said. He raised his Axe to a ready to fight stance.

  
  


"I remember now. I injected you with a powerful source of Giganto blood. Blood that comes down from the Legendary Kongol. Tell me, you're only 13, why did you get in?" Lee asked his opponent. The two collided. Axe VS sword. Magic VS Strength. Each time Koji swung his axe to hit Lee, Le simply dodged it, or stopped it with his Braveheart, a massive Thick blade that can be very deadly. It was a hand made sword. Though it looked like a bigger then normal sword, it was so thick, that it took a couple of years for Lee to master it.

  
  


"It's simple. I am the son of the Mayor here. I asked if I could participate, and my dad, Hector, pulled some minor strings to get me here" Koji said confidently.

  
  


"I've had enough. I have a strange feeling you could be of some later help in a few months or so. But for now, you are nothing compared to me" Lee said with the upmost rage a Wingly can have. At least, for a mild natured one like himself. Lee flew up into the air, and his Sword began to be charged up with all of Lee's powers.

  
  


"Here's where it ends Koji. Blade Beam Attack!!!!!!!" Lee shouted he aimed his slash down to where Koji was. It landed, and it almost hit Koji. Koji however, dodged it before it could hit him.

  
  


"S***. I'm almost on the edge of losing. One mistep and it's ring-out for me" Koji said to himself.

  
  


~This is perfect~ Lee thought to himself. He then began to fly higher. Higher to the point where he couldn't be seen. As fast as he did that, it was equally faster he came down. He flew behind Koji, who had managed to get more into the ring, but not by much. Lee got him in a headlock, and Suplexed (Tossed over head) Koji out of the ring. Koji rose up, and smiled.

"I didn't expect anything less from a powerful Wingly like yourself. It was an honor to lose to you, my friend" koji respectfully said. He then extended his hand, in which Lee shook it, out of the same respect. The rest of the first round didn't last to long. Here are the Quarter finalists.

  
  


Lee VS TKO

Deadly Sin VS Blaster 2

Falco VS Zieg

Hector VS Raine

  
  


Lee easily defeated TKO, and was to Face Blaster 2

  
  


"It's about time an interesting match actually came" Dart said to Lee.

"Ahem" Lee said. He was referring to his match in the beginning

"Sorry. My father will win. Though Falco is a Wingly, so that might be his edge" Dart replied. Suddenly, Shana spoke up.

  
  


"Raine. She kinda reminds me of Rose. Coincidence, pure irony, or the dark dragoon is back" Shana said. A massive snicker was earned out of Dart and Shana.

  
  


"What's so funny?" Lee asked.

  
  


"The Fact is, Rose was My father's Fiancé, and an immortal like us. If she was resurrected, she would retain her immortality. And above all, I think that my father might just get lucky...If ya know what I'm saying" Dart said. Lee paled at that thought. Dart got an idea. He went on the announcement speaker.

"It has come to my attention that Wingly magic is very much allowed. Therefore, as of now, all magic, including Dragoons, are as of right now, useable" Dart said. The crowd erupted at that. At the fight.

"Impressive young Dragoon. Far better then expected" Zieg said. Falco simply smirked.

"Not to bad yourself old man. But remember, just because we can't use our Dragoon magic, doesn't mean we can't use other means of magic" Falco said, taunting the original hero of Endiness. Falco flew up into the air, and began a massive aerial assault. He then tried to finish off Zieg by the biggest Wingly Fireball that Falco could muster up. It was almost reaching the roof of the black castle.

  
  


"I'm putting all my energy and magic into this attack. I may not be able to go up against my next opponent. But it's the confidence that counts. Confidence that I beat up the original savior of the world" Falco screamed down. All Zieg could do, was accept the attack, for he couldn't fly, But he could quickly use his Dragoon powers, Which he did.

"Eat this" Falco screamed. The fireball was so enormous that Zieg almost couldn't block it. He Transformed in time, and managed to reflect the fireball.

"So that's how you want it Old man. Well like they say, Fight Fire with Fire" Falco screamed. He quickly drank a Sun Rhapsody, and transformed into the Red-eyed Dragoon. The very same powers that Zieg had gave him when the Shell that Zieg came out of when he was resurrected.

  
  


"This is more like it" Lee said. Dart smiled a bit.

"This truly will be a test to see if Falco has mastered the ability to control his Dragoon powers" Shana said. Back tot he fight........

"Did you really think that you could defeat me?" Zieg asked, taunting the young Wingly. Falco was on all fours, hands badly cut, and barely holding on to his Sai's. He got up, and put is sai's away.

"Yes I did" Falco said. he was running very low on magic. He physical health was in bad shape as well. He was almost ready to die. But he had only one chance left. He gathered all his energy into a small fireball, floating in his hand.

"Flash Grenade" Falco said, very tired. He threw the ball, and it exploded, blinding Zieg.

  
  


"DAMMIT!!!!!!" He said. He was cursing himself for being so weak. Falco then rushed up to Zieg and swiftly sliced Zieg's face, leaving a massive cut under the left eye. The pain was unbearable, that Falco managed to grab Zieg's sword, and slashed at Zieg one last time. Being that Zieg was also a bit tired from using his dragoon powers, he was knocked down after that slash, because he had already powered down by that point. But he got back up.

"What do I need to do to put you away?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Falco shouted, asking Zieg in a very angry tone. Zieg simply laugh a bit.

"What is so Funny?????" Asked Falco, still very angered. Zieg stopped, but still had a massive smile on his face.

"You still have a lot to learn. But you have earned my respect" Zieg said. this angered Falco beyond what he could handle. Back in the main VIP Box

"The Dragoon powers is only a tool to amplify one's insanity. A good friend of mine once told me that. Maybe this is pure insanity being emitted" Dart said to Lee.

"I agree with that" He said. Back to the ring, Flaco had become so enraged, he started to burst flames

"I have never lost a fight. And I never WILL!!!!!!!!" Falco screamed. He then exploded, almost destroying everything with him. When the smoke cleared, most of the ring was damaged a bit. The blast was so powerful that it Sent Zieg into the wall.

  
  


"I'm not finished" He said. he got out, but to his dumb luck he was disqualified due to ring out. Falco was still there, sill surrounded by small flames. He was ready to give out. Zieg looked at where he was.

"Awwww S***!!!!!!" Zieg said. He hung his head in shame. But in fact, he was actually proud.

"A massive power like himself is something to be reckoned with. No wonder the both of them are the Red eyed Dragoons. This proves what I thought all along" A female voice said to herself.

"You okay?" Zieg asked the young Wingly who just beat him. Zieg helped up Falco, and carried him backstage.

  
  


"Thank you. All I need is at least a few minutes to recover from that. Then I'll be able to fight again"

  
  


The next match was also a spectacular......a bit.

  
  


"Just because you are a girl, doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you. My Fists are the strongest in Serdio. It matches my authority and brain power combined, and that's a lot for a pretty face like you to handle" Hector cockily said. Raine was unimpressed.

  
  


"Just because you are the Mayor of this City, it means nothing to me. I'll finish you off quickly. I was hoping to Face Zieg, but I'll have to do with Falco" Raine Said. Hector began with a flurry of fists. He then went postal, and began to hit Raine with some massive punches. All Raine did was block out all of them with her sword.

  
  


"Face it, you'll never win. While I might be a martial artist, I prefer the usage of the Axe. It's just A to big of a massive weapon to use in this tournament" Hector said. He was ready to deliver the finishing blow, But Raine Moved and hit Hector's head with the back of her sword handle.

  
  


"You were wrong. The only way you could have come close to defeating me, is by using the Axe. The Competition is easy. If Falco was able to beat Zieg, then he may be the one to beat me. I don't think I'll lose though. Unlike Zieg, I have a massive endurance" Raine said to herself. Her pale skin, only having very few cuts applied to her astounding beauty. A beautiful figure like her is rare, for her finesse skill matches her endless beauty. 

  
  


Lee Easily Beat Bear Blaster 2 At the VIP Box...........

  
  


"Indeed, I feel a massive power lurking within her. The same power I feel when I'm around Kia. A dark aroma. I have a warm feeling about her" Lee said.

  
  


"And this is good?" Shana asked.

  
  


"Yup. Brother, for whatever case, good luck. Raine is a lot tougher then we all expect" Lee said.

  
  


"Thanx. If I don't win, then fourth place prize of 3 grand will be good enough. It will pay off all my college expenses when I go to fletz next month" Falco said.

  
  


In the Ring.

  
  


"This is as far as you go" Raine said.

  
  


"I already accepted that fact. Unlike the previous competition, I know Girls can be as skilled fighter as boys. You may be more skilled then me, but you have no chance in Hell to win. My brother is the best of the best......next to King Dart of course" Falco said. He unsheathed his Sai's Before the bell rung, he fainted. Raine went over to see what the problem was.

  
  


"Men. Always faint by looking at me. Except for................." Raine said to herself. Lee, and King Dart came to the ring to see what was going on.

  
  


"He's unconscious. He can't participate" Lee said. Raine was a bit concern, but acted if she wasn't.

  
  


"I was hoping for a fight. Looks like it's you and me Lee" Raine said. Lee wasn't scared, but had a better idea.

  
  


"Dart, I have a good idea" He said. He began to tell Dart his plan. Dart agreed, and asked for the Mic.

  
  


A/N: I hope you like this idea. I will be submitting the next chapter after I get at least two reviews. I know I'll probably get one from DemonGod86 (Really appreciate the advice), so I think it should be up by tomorrow. BTW, you were right again about this. I'm not trying to hide the fact that Raine Is indeed Rose.The Cat is signing out


	6. Identities revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD

Final Fate 5: Identities revealed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"On account of Loss of magical powers and physical drain. However, this Semi-final match will continue, under the circumstance that Raine will have to face a former participant in this tournament. That person, is Zieg" Dart announced The crowd erupted at that.

  
  


"So this was your big Idea. You're to big of a coward to face me now" Raine said to Lee. Lee shook his head.

  
  


"Nope. These people want action, they get. Besides, I only asked for Zieg to fight you, for I think I'm on to you.........Rose" Lee said with a very serious tone of voice. Raine was taken back a bit, but remained Cool.

  
  


"You're wrong" Raine said very confidently.

  
  


"You can't hide it from me. I've got another idea" Lee said. By this time, Zieg had entered the ring. Lee told Dart of his plan.

  
  


"Another good Idea has been pointed out. From this point on in the tournament, the ring-out rule has been lifted, to a certain point. You cannot land into the crowd. This is all, and enjoy the match" Dart said. Both he and Lee left the ring. The match had begun. Swords were clanging, crowd erupting, and Lee and Dart Discussing.

  
  


"It's quite odd why she would want to hide the fact that she's back" Lee said.

  
  


"You don't even know her" Dart said.

  
  


"True, but I am a bit Psychic. If I focus my mind on something, I can uncover the secrets. Since I focused my mind on 'Raine' I've uncovered her secrets" Lee said.

  
  


"And what better way to prove it by forcing it. Zieg will definitely find out her secrets, and truly uncover the mystery. If Raine really the rose we know. I don't know, but I'd like to find out" Shana said. Back to the ring.......

  
  


It was a massive Struggle to keep each other off balance.

  
  


"So, I see you were resurrected" Rose said. Zieg smiled.

  
  


"Who said I could be the same Zieg that you know. I'll tell ya. I am ULTIMA BURNING RAGE" Zieg shouted. Three massive uppercuts, followed by a massive kick to the stomach two slashes forming an X, and A jump 5 feet into the air with a powerful Downward slash.

  
  


"Excellent work. It truly is you. But for me, it truly is me. Demon's Dance" Rose shouted. She did her special move to Zieg

  
  


The Two dragoons were fighting for everything. To Face Lee, Simple, but emotional competition, and above all, love. Zieg was the first to speak up.

  
  


"There was no doubt about it. Why didn't you tell us?" Zieg asked. Rose simply smiled.

  
  


"It was a bit of a surprise. Besides, I had other reasons" Rose solemly said. the two lovers were fighting with their best. No man or woman had seen a more spectacular match ever.

  
  


"Why don't we take it to the next level" Zieg said.

  
  


"I agree" Rose said, with a small smile on her face. They stop their current fighting, to ascend to their Dragoon powers. Dark and Fire. Two powerful elements colliding. Red Fire Versus Black Fire.

  
  


"Atomic Flameshot" Zieg shouted. He put away his sword, and charged up a modified Version of Flameshot

  
  


"Black Hearted Soul Attack" Rose Shouted. She too, put away her sword. She raised her right hand into the Air, and gathered a lot of dark energy. The two attacks collided. The Red Flameshot crashing into the Black beam. The force was to powerful for the most experienced Dragoons to handle, and the explosion sent them so far back, they both landed into the crowd, at the exact same time. Dart looked over the footage.

  
  


"It seems we have a tie. In this case....Lee is the winner by default" Dart said. the entire crowd Booed at that thought. Lee once again began to tell Dart something.

  
  


"Ladies and Gentlemen. It seems Lee won't accept his title without a fair fight. Therefore, he will face both Zieg and Raine, in separate matches. We will have a ten minute break before we get to the final two matches" Dart announced. Zieg and Rose went backstage. They were greeted by Dart, Shana, and Lee. Rose was the first to speak up.

  
  


"I'm sorry Lee, that I lied to you" Rose said to Lee.

  
  


"No problem. No offense taken, so I hope to see the best out of you two. Be warned Rose. I am a Wingly, and a very powerful one as well. I have Powers that nobody was ever thought possible. That is how I knew of your identity. I could really care less who I face, but I will win" Lee said He walked away, to see his brother. On the way to the medical facilities, he ran across Hector.

  
  


"I don't understand you sometimes. I would have accepted it" Hector said.

  
  


"Simple. Honor. I've never done anything wrong in my life, minus some school mistakes like wrong answers, but that's besides the point" Lee said. The massive man Hector smiled.

  
  


"That's the true you Lee. I have only raised you and your brother for six years. From age twelve to 18. I don't regret adopting the two of you. While we may be best friends now, I can't help but continue to think that you are one of my three sons" Hector said.

  
  


"How is Koji By the way? I hope he didn't take to much of a beating to his pride" Lee asked. Hector smirked a bit.

  
  


"He's Fine. He was actually more prouder of himself then I've ever seen him. Because of that DNA fusion we did to his a couple of years back when he was 11, the Giganto Blood has allowed him to naturally become stronger. He's powerful alright. More skilled with the Axe then me. That's why he used it in your fight against him" Hector said. Lee chuckled a bit.

  
  


"I sense a heavy burden on rose's soul. That's Raine for you" Lee said. Into the stands, the two cloaked figures were waiting for the next match to begin.

  
  


"So it seems both Zieg and Rose are very much alive. Who would have thought they were resurrected" The first cloaked man said.

  
  


"But it won't matter. They will be dead in a few days. The Metal Dragon's Seal is almost dissolved. At last we will be the death dealers to the Dragoons. At last, we will have our revenge" the second Hooded man said.

  
  


A/N: Do you know where I got part of that last thing said from. Just curious in case if you guys knew what I am talking about.


	7. Talking with old friends and those aroun...

A/N: I read yet another Review from DemonGod86. I'm only going to say this one more time. You are the only reviewer who really is strait with me. I'm sorry about my constant Cussing, but I have a next to zero temper, and this come from a guy who has been in therapy, and is going back into therapy. I know my weakness as a writer, I am a bit so called 'bare boned'. But I have some ideas that will be used later in the story. Personally I think this is the chapter where everything starts up. Video game stories also, just aren't my thing. I prefer to write DBZ fanfics.

  
  


Disc': I don't own LOD

  
  


Final Fate 6: Talking with old friends and those around you

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Dart came down to the ring. A decision to determine the winner of the tie match was about to be announced.

  
  


"Due to the fact that the last Semi final Match was a tie, it has come to my mind that there can only be one fighter to face the other Finalist, Lee, in the final Match. However, since both fighters landed in the crowd at the exact same time, both will have no choice but to fight Lee. A coin toss will be determine the fighter that faces Lee First" Dart announced. The crowd obviously liked it, for they went ballistic at that announcement.

  
  


Elsewhere......Lee was walking back and forth in the VIP skybox. Indeed he was nervous.

  
  


"S***. I never once thought I would have to face Zieg. After Falco wiped him out with that massive upset, His chances of facing me were gone, until Flaco was sidelined" Lee said. He was talking with Shana. Indeed, she knew that if, make that WHEN Lee faced Zieg, it would be a tough time.

  
  


"Take it from somebody who closely saw how he fights. He is very skilled swordsman, far more skilled then Dart is Believe it or not. But he has a massive Ego as well. That may be his weakness. I really don't care who wins though. We're all winners in this case" Shana said. Lee sat down, really nervous, and almost on the verge on breaking down.

  
  


"It's not only that. I need the prize money for important things. I have to pay off the rest of Falco's college fund, 'cuz he's starting almost right after the tournament. Add on to the fact that I have to pay for Kia's Hospital Bill. I may be the top scientist under 30 in Kanzaz, but My pay won't cover those two" Lee said. Shana was surprised at what the new Divine Dragoon was saying.

  
  


"I didn't know. Who is Kia by the way?" Shana asked.

  
  


"My Girlfriend. Of 3 years to be exact. I share a lot of things with her, but I always try to do my best. Most of the time, it's for her. I would really like to see her right now, I miss her. She's in the audience somewhere" Lee said. Shana smiled. It was one of the many traits that she has. She is a kind person. So kind, that you can't help but open up to her. It was like she was using the powers of the White Silver Dragoon in a different sense.

  
  


"You must really love her. I think that you will have a long enough break to see her. Go see her" Shana said. Lee nodded, and left. Soon after, there was a knock at the door. Shana was curious to see who it was. When she was about to open the door, her Dragoon spirit began to glow brightly.

  
  


~~I.....I sense darkness. Could it be? Who am I kidding, of course it's Rose~~ Shana said to herself. She opened the door, and indeed it was Rose.

  
  


"It's god to see you again, Rose" Shana said in a quiet voice. The two girls hugged each other, something which was way out of the ordinary for Rose.

  
  


"I missed you two. I'm sorry about........" Rose said. The girls separated, and Shana nodded.

  
  


"What was don in the past stays int the past. No longer do you need to be 'The Black Monster'. You shouldn't have to worry about anything" Shana cheerfully said. The two ladies then sat down.

  
  


"It isn't quite so simple. You can't just erase the sins of the past. I have been trying to redeem myself for 2000 years. Nothing has been erased. Only no death, and no sins. I'm even afraid to bear a child" Rose said, looking down. Suddenly, Dart's voice was heard

  
  


"The coin toss has determined that Raine will face Lee first. If Raine defeats Lee, she will have won the tournament. If Lee wins, he will face Zieg to determine the champion of all of Endiness" Dart announced.

  
  


"Well it looks like I can take my frustrations out on him. He doesn't look like all that of a herd opponent" Rose said with the most confidence in her voice.

  
  


"I wouldn't be to sure about that. I've known him for a few months. Great guy, but he's more then what he looks to the eye. I feel that there are powers he has that are beyond what me and Dart know about" Shana said. Rose turned around, and drew out her sword. She lunged at Shana.

  
  


"R....R......Rose, what are y....y....you doing?" shana nervously asked. Rose smiled, and chuckled a bit.

  
  


"Scared ya. It felt good to do that. I wouldn't have done that to anybody else. Now I feel better" Rose said. Shana was a bit questionable on what Rose had meant, but realized it after a while.

  
  


"Best of luck my friend" Shana said, getting up from the joke that Rose pulled.

  
  


"Thank you, and I'll take your advice. Nobody knows the true powers of a warrior, except the warrior itself" Rose said, leaving the VIP Box. 

  
  


Meanwhile ~Lee's POV~

  
  


I had gotten over to my Girlfriend, Kia. A sweet person, with no potential limits to her bubbly attitude. Though it may not look like it, she is also a master of the sword. She trained with it all her life. The color of her hair somewhat matches her past. You see, her mother died when she was young, and her father died about7 years ago. So she's been a bit lonely in life a bit, but you wouldn't think it affects her one bit. Anyway, she was a bit injured from the attack a few months ago, and was told not to do any sort of fighting for a few months.

  
  


"Hey Sweetie" I cheerfully said. She loves it when I called that.

  
  


"Hey dear. You are doing quite well. That first match against Koji was the only one that gave you any sort of competition" Kia said to me. I smiled.

  
  


"It has changed now. The competition is more intense, and this will be a true test of my endurance. I don't think my chances are all THAT Great, but they're good. I hope to win" I said. I kissed my girlfriend, for a second.

  
  


"Well do the best you can" Kia said to me. I got up, being that I just heard Dart's announcement, declaring Rose was to face me first. Suddenly, I was stopped by Kia again.

  
  


"Lee. I have something to tell you. You know that you said to me before that you sense powerful magic coming from it. Well I've never told you this, but every time I hold it in my hand, it glows a dark blue. I don't know why though, but it only seems to glow when I hold it" Kia said. I knew it.

  
  


"Well in that case, you may be more then we expected. You do know that I know the king and Queen. They may be able to identify what you are to that jewl. I'll introduce you to them after" I said. I went down to the ring, knowing what my Girlfriend was.

  
  


A/N: I originally planned this to be a one chapter thing, meaning the next chapter was also going to be part of this. I think this is long enough, for a good break of action chapter. Once again to all, I apologize for my rude comments made in my last Author's note in the last chapter. Tell yuo the truth, I've removed it.


	8. Final Tournament Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD

  
  


Final Fate 7: Final Tournament fight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Two lone warriors staring each other down on a massive battlefield. Two warriors with the Same goal. To win at all costs. Two of the most excellent sword wielders to ever grace the presence of King Dart Himself. Nobody could even come close to his sword level. Nobody. Not his own Father, Zieg. Not Zieg's lover, Rose. And definitely not King Dart's protege, Lee Sage. It was Lee Sage Taking on the former black monster, Rose. 

  
  


The two warriors unsheathed their swords. Lee with his massive Braveheart and Rose with the cunning, rapier.

  
  


"This will be over soon" Rose said. Both fighters charged at each other, and hit each other's swords.

  
  


"Rose, it almost looked as if you and Zieg needed a room" Lee sarcastically said. He was struck in the chest lightly.

  
  


"Shut up" Rose responded. She connected with a flurry of hits, only to be struck in the back by Lee. After which, he was kneeling, away from Rose

  
  


"A little to powerful for me to handle" Lee said. Rose turned around, and tried to strike Lee. Lee went on the defensive, and blocked her attack, and got back up. He Quickly shot a fireball into Rose's face.

  
  


"S***. You're playing for keeps" Rose said, shaking off the ashes that got onto her face.

  
  


"I have reasons. But I really don't need it, for I am already a fairly rich man" Lee said. They began to clash swords again. This time, Lee had the upper hand, and knocked Rose's rapier out of her hands.

  
  


"Damn. Your speed and Strength combined is nothing I've ever seen" Lee said. Rose was only waiting for the right time to get her sword.

  
  


"Go ahead. I prefer an honorable fight" Lee said, smiling a devilish grin. Rose took that, and rushed to get her sword. Just seconds before she could grab it, it floated away, and into Lee's hand.

  
  


"WHAT?!?!?! How is that possible?"A very angry Rose asked.

  
  


"Temper, temper. I have powers beyond what you can handle. Here" Lee said, tossing back Rose's sword, to Rose.

  
  


"The only way you can ever come close to defeating me is to turn into a dragoon. I want you to do so now, or you will lose" Lee seriously said. He lunged forward, and was about to strike Rose. But she moved, and transformed. Rose was a bit reluctant to do so.

  
  


"DO IT ROSE!!!!!!!!!" Lee shouted. At the same time, rushing up to Rose, and hitting her with a powerful slash. He jumped back after that, and launched a powerful Blade Beam, almost knocking Rose to the edge of the ring. She was really mad now. She rushed up to Lee, and they began to hit each other's swords again.

  
  


"You asked for it" Rose said, claiming her dominance over the wingly. Lee and Rose were still equally matched. Rose jumped back a few feet, and transformed into The Dragoon of Darkness.

  
  


"It's about time. Now I can fight you with everything I've got" Lee said, with determination in his voice.

  
  


"There is no way you can win" Rose triumphantly said, striking down Lee, tearing his white shirt completely down the middle.

  
  


~Maybe I have other ways to win. It's cheap, but what the hell~ Lee said. He shoved his sword into the ground, jumped on it, amazing everyone.

  
  


"Hey Rose, Like what I can do? I'm using a small portion of my magic to balance myself" Lee said. He then ripped off his shirt, revealing his well sculptured chest. Even Rose couldn't help but drool over that.

  
  


"You must keep focus Rose, but he does have a nice Body. Damn. Can't think this way. Must resist temptation" Rose said to herself It took a minute for her to no longer drool over Lee.

  
  


"Did you really think that trick would work on me. You had me there for a minute, but suffer for your failure. Dark Energy" Rose exclaimed. He gathered a huge amount of dark matter into her hands, creating a black ball of pure negativity.

  
  


"Eat this!!!!!" Rose screamed. She hurled the dark sphere towards Lee. Lee crossed his arms, into a defensive stance. He felt the ball hit him, hard and heavy. It exploded, almost knocking Lee out of the ring. However, he managed to use his wings to stay in.

  
  


~I felt a lot of darkness in that blast. It's as if Rose was channeling a lot of her emotions into that blast. I've also been feeling she has committed sins. It combine with that blast. Maybe I can help her~ Lee thought to himself. He went back onto the sword, and raised his right hand.

  
  


"What are you plannnn..............." Rose said. She couldn't finish what she said, for she had started to feel a draining sensation.

  
  


"I d....don't ....f.....feel physically drained. It's like.....the weight....of.....the world.......is being.....lifted......from me.... .....My.......Past sins........they actually......Feel.......like.....they're.........going........away" Rose struggled to say to herself. She saw the black coming out of her heart, and into Lee's hand. Once it was complete, Lee was amazed.

  
  


"This is amazing. Trying out one of my powers that I haven't used in a long time has created this massive ball of sins. I must be careful with it" He said. It wasn't as massive as what Lee said it was. It was big enough to fit in his pocket, which he stuck it into. He got off his sword, and flipped off Rose.

  
  


"What?!?!?!?!?! Why I oughta....." Rose said to herself. She flew down to Strike Lee, but Lee was prepared. Just before she was about to strike Lee like a hawk, Lee launched a small fireball.

  
  


"Flash Grenade" He said, blinding Rose. He let her recover from that.

  
  


"I was only meaning to get your attention. You should be thankful I removed that darkness from you. Or shall I say, the Black monster" Lee said, taunting Rose about her past.

  
  


"Nobody talks about me that way. DIE!!!!!!!" Rose screamed. She was about to use the all powerful Demon's dance. She did, connecting each blow. After that was finished, Lee started to hit her with his sword.

  
  


"Eat this. Rising Blade" Lee said. Two upper slashes followed by a somersault kick, and finished off by a rising Blade beam. He then Solidly kicked Rose in the side of the head.

  
  


"Not bad" Rose said. She was actually giving praise to the young wingly. The kick hurt so much, that she had to rub her head, where he had hit her.

  
  


"Not even at my full power. I've been holding this off far to long" Lee said, with a voice of vengeance. He yelled a battle cry. Began to glow multiple colors. His Brave-heart turned into a massive Sword-shield. He had a bright multicolored armor on. His left hand was now a cannon. Indeed, Lee Sage transformed into the Divine Dragoon. Rose was so surprised that her eyes tripled in size due the unexpected twist.

  
  


"This changes everything. But I must beat you now" Rose said, claiming that she would indeed defeat the young dragoon.

  
  


"Ye is does end now. But I will be the victor" Lee said. He began to charge up his cannon.

  
  


"There is no way I'm going to lose" Rose said. Both Dragoons were high up in the air. Kinda like an instant replay of Rose's previous match against Zieg. The entire crowd was anticipating the outcome of the match.

  
  


"BLACK HEARTED SOUL ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rose mightily shouted. She gathered all her energy into a massive flame, surrounding her.

  
  


"DIVINE DRAGON CANNON!!!!!!!!!!" Lee shouted. The two warriors were finished charging up their attacks. They launched them at the exact same time. The blast struggle was so powerful, that it shook the arena. This time, there was no shockwave. It was pure energy. Divine Taking on the Dark. It looked like the Dark was going to win.

  
  


But then, a massive amount of magic was charged into the cannon, making it more powerful then ever. Now it was Rose's turn to struggle with the faceoff. Her eyes became almost pitch black. But returned to their normal color after.

  
  


"F***. I can't tap into my true darkness. Damn. Maybe it is for the best anyway. It was beginning to take full control of me anyway" Rose said. Although it sounded like she gave up. But that isn't like rose. She would fight until the bitter end.


	9. In The End all hell breaks loose part on...

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD, or the song, In The End. That is owned by Linkin Park

  
  


A/N: From now on, I'll try to remember to put the Disclaimer before the author's note. And in case if you guys CAN'T Read Disclaimers (Not saying that you guys really can't), this is a songfic chapter. I'd thought I'd spice it up a notch. I just want to say, right now, I'm going to try to put in some unusual twists. This may very well be my last Author's note for a while, before the chapter. Keep that in mind BTW, I'll be using the {} as where I'm going to insert the song parts into. BTW, I was wrong using Melbu, so I'll modify these two chapters. And Demongod86, just to let you know, I'm trying to make Kia not like rose, minus Dark dragoon. I'm trying to make her kinda like Videl.

  
  


Final fate 8: In The End, all hell breaks loose (part 1)

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Face it Rose. You'll never win against me in a Magic Struggle. I am a powerful User of magic. Beyond that of most winglies that exist today!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lee shouted. Everybody was amazed at how much energy was being charged into the Divine Dragon cannon. As a swordsman, Lee is nothing compared to the original Divine Dragoon, King Dart. But in a Magic Struggle, Lee tops all. Nobody can compare to his magic. Especially not Rose. The Divine Beam took over the Black beam, driving Rose back for a single minute. It was so massive, that nobody could see for a minute.

  
  


After the blindness of the overused magic had subsided, All looked over into the audience. A hole was there. The hole that Rose was Driven through.

  
  


{(It starts with)  
One thing 

I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind 

I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
-All I know}

  
  


"Ladies and Gentlemen Rose is out of boundaries. The Winner, Lee Sage!!!!!!" Dart Announced. The crowd erupted. Lee soaked in all the attention. He powered down from his Dragoon form. Suddenly, Rose jumped up from the hole. She jumped out of the crowd, and back into the ring. She slowly walked towards Lee. Almost freaking him out. When she was close enough, she extended her hand, and Lee shook it. True honor and sportsman ship was shown there.

  
  


"You are more powerful then you let on. Keep up the good work" Rose said. Lee smiled, and nodded.

  
  


{time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
-It's so unreal}

Suddenly, both fighters heard a clapping sound, coming from an individual close by. It was one of the cloaked figures

  
  


"Excellent indeed young fighters. I'm impressed" The man said. He raised his left hand, and both Rose and Lee were shot back with a powerful wind. This shocked the whole crowd

  
  


"Who....are you?" Lee asked. He was the most surprised. It felt to him like this man was a more powerful magic user then he was. Rose helped him up.

  
  


{Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on 

-but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
-Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried 

it all fell apart  
What it meant to me 

will eventually 

be a memory of a time when}

  
  


Suddenly, the cloaked man shot a barrage of fireballs away from Rose and Lee. It was to the security guards that were coming. However, there was only one survivor out of the whole barrage. It was Falco. He had snuck behind the guards, so he could help is brother out. The cloaked man then took off his cloak. 

  
  


He was a tall man, with long, multicolored hair. His eyes were also multicolored. He wore a white Battle gear shirt, with black pants. What was coiled around his waist five times, wasn't a belt. It was a tail. A long, short spiked tail. His right arm was that of a massive black Dragon claw. His other hand was perfectly normal, but well built. On both side of his cheeks, he had what looked like three deep Blue gashes. They were actually tatoos.

  
  


{I tried  
so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter}

  
  


The other cloaked man flew right beside him. It was unclear that the second man was a wingly, for he had wings from his back. Though they looked more like Dragon wings

  
  


"It seems we meet again, Lee Sage" The currently cloaked man said. the cloaked man actually sounded like a woman

  
  


"What are you talking about. I don't know you" Lee said to the currently cloaked figure. A glass shattering sound was heard. Dart, Shana and Zieg came out.

  
  


"You two are surrounded by Dragoons" Rose said. Suddenly, A red light was seen. Falco transformed into the Red-eyed Dragoon. His sais were suddenly on fire.

  
  


"Eat this. Line of Fire" Falco shouted out. He aimed it at the currently cloaked Figure. The person blocked it no problem.

  
  


{One thing 

-I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind 

-I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
-I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)}

  
  


"I hate to break this to you, but your cloak is on fire" The uncloaked man said. The Currently cloaked figure began to run around like crazy.

  
  


"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!!!!" The person kept screaming. Suddenly he stopped, and removed it. Most of the dragoons were shocked to see who it was. It was a Slightly disfigured woman. With long, dark green hair, massive Dragon like wings. Her skin was a very light shade of green, and her arms were a bit scaley. Other then that, she looked perfectly normal, except her eyes, they looked like one human eye, and one dragon eye. 

Most people would think that she's ugly, but in fact, she's beautiful. The finest curves, along with slightly different colored skin and mismatched eyes made her a full and beautiful package.

{Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried 

-it all fell apart  
What it meant to me 

- will eventually 

be a memory 

-of a time when}

  
  


Lee and Falco gasped on who it was. They recognized this woman.

  
  


A/N: The reason I made this a two part Songfic is because the One chapter would be to long. Anyway, the real plot begins next chapter, and the second part of the In The End Song fic


	10. In The End all hell breaks loose part tw...

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD, or the song 'In the End', that is the property of Linkin Park

  
  


Final Fate 9: In The End, all hell breaks loose (Part two)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Like I said Lee, we meet again" The green skinned Human proclaimed. She began to laugh a little bit.

  
  


"Seiko. I thought you were dead. How did you live?" Lee angrily asked this acquaintance of him.

  
  


"Simple, you weak pathetic, No brained, all brawn, insect. You made me like I am. Not only am I no longer a human, but I'm stronger then you. You thought I was dead, so you labeled me as a failed experiment. I am a powerful warrior. Since the day I found out I was labeled as a failure, I wanted to get back at you. Besides, I should be the head scientist of research on Kanzaz. You will pay for what you did to me" Seiko said. Here eyes started to glow a massive multicolored flame, that even freaked out Lee. Then again, he had every reason to be freaked out. This B**** was coming to settle revenge

  
  


"I saw her one day, figuring out ways to kill you. I already forsaw that you would be a bit of a thorn in my side. With the help of Sieko, I plan to restart evolution. I plan to make the one hundredth and ninth evolution all the way to the one hundredth and seventeenth evolution. I commend You, Dart, for destroying my creation of the God of destruction. It was only a minor setback. Instead of one god, I plan to make eight gods. Nobody will even come close to stopping us. As for my name, you had best better know it well. My name......is Soa" He said. Everybody in the ring was surprised. Jaws reaching the floor, and anger building up.

  
  


{I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter}

  
  


"Let's settle this right now" Dart said, transforming into the Divine Dragoon. He rushed up to Soa, and sliced him. The only thing Dart got, was some serious wall.

  
  


"You people aren't ready to face me and Seiko yet. When the time comes, you may face us. But we aren't finished yet" Soa said. Suddenly, Both Zieg and Falco launched two massive Flame-shots at Soa, only to see Soa fling them into the ceiling. It collapsed a bit, and everybody in the stands started to run. Lee re-transformed back into the Divine Dragoon. The second generation Divine Dragoon was ready to strike the two great evils.

  
  


Suddenly, a black haired female warrior, with a jagged blade equal in size to Rose's Rapier came down, and struck Seiko in the back.

  
  


"A**holes. I'll never forgive you for attacking me six months ago. You sick freaks" Kia shouted out

  
  


{I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know}

  
  


Suddenly, Seiko went behind her, and held her tightly.

  
  


"Let her go" Lee said, furious on what she just heard her say. Soa turned to the vixen warrior.

  
  


"Powerful, sexy, innocent, and never gives in. That is what I look for in a woman. If I even cared for. You, like Rose, are exactly like that. It's to bad you have to die" Soa said, he created an energy like black, and put it up against Kia's neck.

  
  


"Hey hey hey. Don't forget who else is here" Seiko said. She was angry that Soa was complimenting the enemy rather then her.

  
  


"Bite Me. Lee. Give me the spirit of the Black monster, and she will be set free. One false move from any of you and she's history" Soa said, ordering Lee to hand over the sphere he created earlier.

  
  


"Never. I've got a better idea. I thank you Dart for teaching me this spell" Lee said. Lee raised his Cannon arm to point at Kia, Seiko, and Soa.

  
  


"What are you doing. This isn't like you" Falco shouted. Lee simply knocked him over to the side. He refocused his attention back to Kia.

  
  


{I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know}

  
  


"I command the spirit of the dark Dragoon to awaken. Ancient forces near and far. Dark Dragoon hear my plea, and show us your powers, to lead us to victory" Lee said. Suddenly, the jewel that Kia was wearing suddenly glowed. A massive flame engulfed her.

  
  


"Help ME!!!!" she said, not knowing what was going on. Seiko and Soa backed away, only to be blown back by a massive explosion. From that explosion, emerged a black flame. It rammed both Seiko and Soa back. Suddenly, it landed, showing the true powers of Kia. She indeed was the dark dragoon

  
  


"I knew it" Lee said, flying towards Kia, and hugging her tightly.

  
  


"Thank you" Kia said quietly, before the two separated.

  
  


"What power. So this must be for the new Dark Dragoon. No matter, she will pay. Just not right now. I have something else in mind" Soa said to Seiko. The entire Arena was empty. Everybody was waiting outside for this fight to end.

  
  


"Are you sure? I still think your motives are a bit questionable" Seiko said to Soa. Lee got ready to attack

  
  


{I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter}

  
  


"Your mine" Lee said, rushing up to Soa. Soa dodged it, punched Lee in the Gut. The punch from the almighty god was so hard, that is caused Lee's Dragoon armor to crack a bit. Because of the massive pain that was given from Soa, it caused Lee's sword to fall out from his hand. Everybody tried to get to Soa, but Soa blocked them with a powerful shield spell. Lee unwantedly changed back to normal

  
  


"You asked for this. RED LIGHTNING!!!!!!!!!" Soa shouted. It wasn't the true Red lightning he used every decade. This one, bound Lee so that he couldn't escape. Red lightning being used in one hand, while Soa's claw held the sword. When Lee was up against the wall, and Soa was close enough, nobody expected him to do what he did.

  
  


"Time to die" Soa said. He shoved the sword right through Lee. His blood was everywhere, spilling from the gut, and onto Soa's claw. He then licked it up.

  
  


"Tasty. Now for my prize" He said. He reached into Lee's pocket, and took the Black monster's spirit.

  
  


"Seiko. Our job here is done. Let's go, and find other spirits to feed the Divine tree. We will have our nine gods to destroy the world, and restart it, as us being the leaders!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Soa shouted. 

"Awwwww. I wanted to be the one to finish off Lee. I have reasons to" Seiko yelled at Soa.

"Shut up. Be happy I'm letting you help me. Let's go" Soa said to Seiko. He was obviously pissed that his protege was talking back against him.

Soa and Seiko flew up out of the arena, to leave behind a triumphant victory for them, and a sad loss for the dragoons.

  
  


"This can't be happening. Lee, brother.........Why?" Falco said, flying up to his fallen brother. Lee's blood still spilling everywhere. Everybody else had hung their heads. Falco de-transformed back to normal, and had his wingly wings carry him. He soaked his right hand into Lee's blood, and lifted it up.

  
  


"I swear, on my brother's blood and soul, I will Fight, and defeat Soa, and all that follows him. Your death will be avenged" Falco said.

  
  


{I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter}

  
  


A/N: There, I finished this two part Songfic. I hope I got everybody's attention.


	11. Truth, Revenge, and let’s get this part ...

A/N; I broke what I said. I have a little thing to say to DemonGod86. I appreciate all that you have done to at least TRY to help me, but that's it, TRY. Nothing more, nothing less. I had to re-write some chapters. First off, I made Rose look weak, because I thought it wasn't needed for her to be strong. You pretty much did the same. And who said that Lee was just an ordinary Wingly. He (This is a massive Spoiler), is a half wingly, and the other half is a powerful race. Maybe you should also see what I also said. HE survived Red lightning, which nobody has, which has given him some powers, and unlocked powers of his he wasn't to familiar with. 

  
  


Kia, well we need a newer Rose, and she isn't like Rose. Unlike Rose, she is very naive, but smart at the same time, whereas I see Rose as all smart no source of being naive. I could care less what people think about my character names. Does Seiko (Read last chapter to find out I re-wrote it, and got rid of the whole Melbu Idea) sound like a good villan name. Hell no. Does Kia sound like a good name at all, OH F*** NO. It's the character behind the name. 

  
  


One last thing to you DemonGod86, how can you say the stuff you're saying. It makes you sound like you're the absolute, undisputed, best writer in the entire world. Guess what, You aren't. Remember, I admitted I'm weak at the beginning. When it starts to move, then it becomes better, for I have my own sources to feed off on. So If you think I'm a bad writer, then don't bother with actually saying that, for I easily get pissed off, and I wind up writing even crappier then before. Keep that in mind

  
  


disclaimer: I don't own LOD

  
  


Final fate 10: Truth, Revenge, and let's get this part started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"I swear, on my brother's blood and soul, I will Fight, and defeat Soa, and all that follows him. Your death will be avenged" Falco said. A burning rage had manifested itself into Falco. He just did a blood oath, and that is something everybody has to keep. 

  
  


"I appreciate your concern.......but.......GET IT OUT!!!!!!!" A voice screamed. This caused Falco to back away from his dead brother.

  
  


"Hey idiot, I'm not dead" The Body of Lee said. Indeed, Lee was breathing. He was still bleeding a lot though.

  
  


"You're.....alive" Dart asked questionably. Nobody knew what was going on.

  
  


"Yeah. Your point is........what?" Lee said. Falco went up to his brother, and took the sword out. Lee crashed to the ground, paralyzed from the blood loss.

  
  


"Quick, somebody get some bandage so we can stop the bleeding" Shana said. dart went backstage, to get the bandage.

  
  


"I don't know if I can maintain conscious much longer" Lee said, gasping for breath. With that, he passed out.

  
  


An hour later, He was in the Arena hospital. He had just woken up. The first thing he saw, was his girlfriend, Kia.

  
  


"Dear, are you okay?" Kia asked. Lee was still having a hard time breathing. He managed to say something.

  
  


"Does....It.....Look.......Like.........It?" Lee said. Kia shook her head.

  
  


"It was a miracle you survived. I don't think I can thank you enough for saving me as well. What turned out to be an ordinary tournament, turned to be a turning point in our lives. You helped me realize I was a Dragoon, and you almost was killed. I don't know how you survived. I also have some even better news about you" Kia said happily. Lee tried to smile, but was having a hard time.

  
  


"Tell me........please" Lee asked. Kia was a bit jumpy now, but that's what she was only thinking. Other then that, she was acting normal.

  
  


"Non of your internal organs were affected. Meaning your stomach, intestines, and spine weren't affected, even though the sword went through them. I'm going to get Queen shana" Kia said to Lee.

  
  


Meanwhile...........The two villans were at their base......The Divine tree.

  
  


"First off, I don't understand why you had to choose that form. You could have chosen any form you wanted. Not that I don't mind. That Rainbow hair, no pupils, and dragon claw are actually a bit of a turn on" Seiko said. Soa simply chuckled at that.

  
  


"Most women think so. I want to have some fun, before I end this world. Tell me, how is it you are a dragon. This is the perfect chance to talk about it, considering Lee is out of our way, so business is a bit lighter" Soa said to Seiko. Seiko looked down. She obviously didn't like talking about it. The 22 year old woman was remembering everything.

  
  


~flashback, 3 years ago~

  
  


"Lee. This came into the mail. It was directed to you. Our postman told me to give this to whoever it was addressed to. what is it?" Seiko, the young 19 year old assistant of Lee asked. Lee opened it up.

  
  


"I........I didn't know. Whoever sent this must have picked it up. It is the same jewel that my mother used to carry around with her all the time. I wonder if we are able to extract it's powers" Lee said

  
  


~Flashback, 2 years ago~

  
  
  
  


"Are you sure you wish to go through this? It will leave you different. You won't die though" Lee said. By that time, he was already head of research in Kanzaz.

  
  


"Lee. I don't care" Seiko said. She was on an operating table.

  
  


10 hours later......she woke up.

  
  


"Where....am I?" Seiko said. She looked around. She was in the Freezer.

  
  


"What. Oh this can't be happening. No way. I couldn't have" Seiko said to herself. She was in the Freezer, which meant one thing. She was going to the incinerator because she was a failed experiment, when she was promised it would be a complete success

  
  


~End Flashbacks~

  
  


"You can read minds. Do that. It hurts to talk about" Seiko said.

  
  


"Don't you ever talk to me like that. I don't like that fact that I'm being disrespected by some human, with exceptional powers. I'll make an exception this time, but that's it" Soa hissed at Seiko.

  
  


~F*** off~ She said to herself.

  
  


Back at the hospital.........Lee was trying to get up. His brother, was trying to help him up.

  
  


"I'm okay" Lee said. Falco slapped him across the face.

  
  


"Not until shana sees you. You are so stubborn. First off, you don't want to be healed by her, and second off, you are trying to walk on your own. Don't do any of that S*** on us. We need to take no risks" Falco said to his older brother. Lee finally nodded.

  
  


"You win. I'm just glad that Dart decided the last match wouldn't go on, and was considered a tie. Put me down, please. I'm wasting to much lost energy" Lee said. Falco agreed. He picked up his brother, so that Lee was on Falco's shoulders, and he flew off to Lee's Hospital room. He put Lee back down on the bed.

  
  


"I'll be right back" Falco said. Lee smiled. Lee managed to look up at the ceiling.

  
  


"Everyone is right. It was a miracle that only my skin was affected. No death, no internal injuries. It makes me that much more determined to kill you Soa. I hope you are happy, because the act you tried to pull almost had everybody try to attack you right then and there. Now, I will be the one to slice off your head. Nobody is without the curse of dying. Even us immortals. Yes, I realize it now. I am immortal. Like some god who wishes to stop you saved me, and granted me immortality. I hope that this is the case" Lee said to himself.

  
  


"Well said" A female voice said. Lee was so surprised at that. He turned his head, to see shana there.

  
  


"It's about time you let me heal you. Just relax" Shana said. She could only heal when she was a dragoon. She currently was. Since there was no moon that never sets anymore, she had to make a new single healing spell.

  
  


"Healing touch" She said, her hands glowing a bright. Suddenly, the light flooded the room, and Lee felt better.

  
  


"Wow. I'm back to normal. Thank you" He said, getting up immediately.

  
  


"I restored you to full health. I think that you can begin training soon. Dart said it was important that you truly master the full capabilities of being a dragoon. Don't get me wrong, defeating Rose like that is a much accomplished feat on it's own, but you must learn not to be so reliant of your magic. That is your weak point. You have to be fluent with the sword" Shana said to Lee. Lee smiled, but it wasn't out of appreciation, it was he was a bit cocky.

  
  


"Why would that be?" Lee said, no concern in his voice. Just over-estimated pride in his abilities.

  
  


"You need to be so well trained with the sword, that you can switch back and forth from weapon and magic a lot better then you already can. You should also try to be less reliant on your attacks with blade beams in them." Shana said. Now Lee was having a bit more of a, serious face plastered on him.

  
  


"So I have a bit of a weakness. Everybody does. I however don't share a common weakness, which will be beneficial towards defeating Soa" Lee said. Shana was a bit confused.

  
  


"I have no Idea what you are talking about. But admitting weakness is stronger to a person then it may seem" Shana said.

  
  


"The one weakness I don't share with anybody else, is death" Lee said. Now Shana knew what Lee was talking about.

  
  


"I'll second that one" shana sarcastically said. This was enough to make Lee laugh a bit.

  
  


A/N: Don't bother telling me this chapter is Crap. This chapter is genuine, state of the art, undisputed, can't compare......Crap. If I do get a good review out of it, well you're the first to think it ain't crap. But I really don't care what people think.


	12. A worthy challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD

A/N: After this chapter, their may not be so much action going on in the past chapters. Meaning no violence. I have to do this one, for it.....nevermind. I'm trying to stay away from spoiling stuff. Again, I had no intention of making the Metal dragon as powerful as I said it would be.

Final Fate 11: A worthy challenge

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Dear Falco

Hey man. What's happening? My research team is doing more with the genetic experiments. It took a while, but we've managed to successfully clone an ancient dragon. What we did, was we cloned the vassal dragon. It was a small blood sample that Rose still had on her when she killed her pet dragon after it went ballistic. What's even more exciting about this, is that we have made it so that Michael jr wont go ballistic, and has the brain capacity of a normal adult human. Talk about success. 

Anyway, I hope you can be of some help to us? Dart will be coming to Fletz sometime on October 5th, to drop off something very important. The dragoon spirit of the jade dragoon. I would like you to help me find it's owner. We need to find all the owners of the Dragoons before we go up against the Metal dragon. Now that I think about it, that magic rock that mom always carried around (you know, the one I experimented with.....losing a dear friendship....hey don't think I would ever go into a sexual relationship with Seiko. She wasn't, and never will be, my type), I think it was actually a dragoon spirit. Does this mean mom was a Dragoon once as well. Who knows.

Anyway (again), I am becoming better at short range attacks, so the next time we cross weapons, I'll be a lot more powerful.

C ya around

Lee~

"Oh Lee. You and your experiments. I'm only interested in the stars. Nothing more, nothing less. But as for me, I've been practicing as well. There is no way that I'm going to not enjoy college" Falco said to himself. He was reading a letter he receive a few days before hand. It was a Saturday.

"Dude, I wish I could say the same" An eighteen year old man said. It was Falco's roommate, Tai.

"Well, I can't go to strip clubs yet. You lucky bastard" Falco said. He knew when to joke around.

"Yeah I know. At least you act like you're 18. But tell me, do you have any 'plans' tonight?" Tai jokingly said, emphasizing the word Plans.

"Nope" Falco said. Tai got an idea.

"Why don't you come to the weekly fights?" Tai asked, suggesting something out of the ordinary.

"The fight in the city where Princess Hanna kicks ass all the time every Saturday? I'll come" Falco said. he got off his bed, which he was sitting on. He was wearing jeans, and a white musce shirt.

"I see. I take it you also must like her?" Tai asked. Falco nodded. But he wasn't embarrassed. In fact, if you were a guy, and you didn't like Princess Hanna because she was drop dead gorgeous and a deadly master of the staff, then it meant you were plain weird, or gay.

"I'm not in it for JUST to watch her" Falco said. He put on his Sai belt. He then put his Sai's in the holders. This shocked the semi gothic roommate of Falco's. Tai was only semi-gothic, because he loved life and everything, but he dressed like a goth.

"You're kidding. You're death" Tai said. Falco turned around. His long, platinum hair with blood read streaks in them swayed over his face, before he put it up in his trademark ponytail.

"I'll make you a bet. I'll give you 200 bucks If I lose" Falco said. This sparked Tai's interest.

"And if you win?" He asked. Falco smirked at this.

"Three of your porn magazines......of my choice" Falco said, with the most devilish grin anybody could muster up. He extended his hand.

"Deal" Tai said, thinking this was a bet he could win for sure.

Later, at 8pm, the crowd was gathered to see Princess Hanna kick ass. Falco stepped up. Bets were being made.

"One million says Falco will win" a voice in the crowd said. everybody turned to see who it was. Including Falco.

"Oh hey Dart" Falco said. Everybody stared at him. Dart moved up to the ring.

"Don't worry. He's a friend of mine" Dart said to the crowd. He turned his attention to Falco.

"Don't be afraid to unleash your full power. I would like to see how much you have improved" Dart said to Falco. The fight started.

~Must not.......Damn, I'm horny right now. Get these thought out of your head Falco. DAMN!!!!!~ Falco thought to himself, after being hit with the beautiful blonde of 17 years of age strike him down.

"You are quite handsome. I hope your skill matches your looks" Princess Hanna said. Falco got up, and threw one of his Sai's at Princess Hanna, and deliberately missed. He ran up to her, after she dodged it, and kicked her in the head. Her then picked up his Sai, and jumped, avoiding an attack from her sword-staff (A staff with two sword sticking out at each of the ends). Falco backflipped into the ropes, and lunged right back at her, colliding with her, with the weapons being the only thing between them.

"Impressive" Princess Hanna said to Falco.

"I'm not here to impress. I'm here to win. But damn girl, I don't want to hurt you" Falco said. He was tripped by Princess Hanna, and she did a jumping slash, cutting open the muscle shirt that Falco was wearing.

~Maybe her weakness is the same as every guy that has stepped in the ring with her. Worth a try~ Falco said to himself. He put away, his Sai's, and stripped himself of his torn shirt. Princess Hanna's eyes were in awe.

"Nice bod" A bunch of girls said simultaneously. Falco chucked at that.

~Must keep focus girl. Can't lose. Damn, he's a good fighter. Maybe I have a chance with him. Maybe~ Princess Hanna said to herself. She regrouped herself. She rushed up to Falco, and their weapons collided. Princess Hanna took a small opportunity to jump over Falco, with a downward slash with it. She then sliced him across the chest, being he turned around. He was in a bit of pain, and collapsed.

~What's with me? Ever since I fought with Zieg in the tournament, I've had less endurance. I'm 16, and I can't even stand up to her. I'm a wingly from the Melbu Frahma bloodline. I may not be as strong in magic like Lee, but I mean, c'mon. Give me some credit. At least It isn't the great F***s I've been getting that's not draining my endurance. I have to regain my magic~ Falco thought to himself.

"Give up?" Princess Hanna said, taunting the young wingly of 16 years of age.

"Never" He said, getting himself back up. Princess Hanna smiled.

"Better then other challenges. I've got a little something of yours" she said, taunting Falco again. She held up a small portion of Falco's hair.

"My Hair......NOOOOOO!!!!!!! F***. You sliced off my hair. My pride that I grew for 5 years. You took half of it away. I'm mad now. Feel the full power of Falco Sage!!!!!!!!!!" Falco said to Princess Hanna. His once lengthily hair that was all the way down to his but was now only shoulder length. He began to blazed. Fire spouted from Falco. In a flash, he had fully transformed into the Red-eyed Dragoon.

"WHAT? No way" Princess Hanna said. Nevertheless, she ran up to him, attempting to strike him. But Falco simply slapped her away, onto the small aisle that was used for people to get to the ring. She landed hard. However, Princess Hanna was not finished. She snuck through the crowd. Quickly, so she didn't answer the ten count. She struck Falco in the back. He turned around, and flew up into the air. He gathered a large flame into his palm.

"Fire Pillar" He said. Everybody heard it. He threw the fireblast to the ring. When it hit, it exploded, creating a large pillar of fire. Princess Hanna was out for the count. This is when Falco flew down, and stepped up to her fallen body. He kneeled down.

~this will probably be the closest I'll ever be to you. I'm not wasting it~ Falco said to himself. He smelt the air, only smelling the roasted effect he inflicted. Luckily Princess Hanna's cloths were fire proof (In case of magic users). Falco h stepped back up, and put his foot on her. The ref counted her out.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Princess Hanna has been defeated by Falco Sage" An announcement was heard.

~Three porn magazines of my choice are mine. I knew it all along. Girl, we could have had a better relationship. I guess this is how it is. I like you not only for your looks, but for your battle skills, and brains. To bad~ Falco said to himself. He got out of the ring, tired. He waled up to Dart.

"Here. I think you may know what this is" Dart said, handing a green gem to Falco. Falco nodded.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" Falco asked, almost out of breath.

"I didn't. I simply wanted to see who Princess Hanna would take on. I guess I was lucky" Dart said.

~Now a second mission in Fletz has begun. To find the Jade Dragoon~ Falco thought to himself. By that time, Princess Hanna had gotten herself up, and noticed the rock.

"Falco. I'm impressed. As much as I would like to kill you for embarrassing me, I would like you to meet me at the church at 11. I would like to get to know you" Princess Hanna said.

~So my chances aren't gone yet~ Falco said to himself. He happily accepted it.

"Don't worry about a thing. I know her father, so if you wind up dating her, and he would like to as for a friend to tell him more about you, I'll do. And he can tell if you are lying" Dart said to Falco. Falco got to his apartment he shared with Tai.

"You luck bastard. Not only do you get any three of my magazines, but you also have a date with Princess Hanna" Tai said to him, just before Falco was to leave.

"I guess I am" Falco said. This was indeed his lucky night.


	13. Falco’s date, and Hanna’s gift

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD

Final Fate 12: Falco's date, and Hanna's gift.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm glad you made it Falco" Princess Hanna. Falco bowed down to her.

"Spare me the formalities. You're a skilled fighter. It's no wonder you made it to the Semi Finals" Princess Hanna said. They were both on top of the church.

"You're a much better skilled fighter that I took for granted. Like I said before, Princess Hanna, I have seen and fought better. King Dart is just a small example" Falco. Princess Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Do me a favor. Drop the 'Princess' part. Just call me Hanna. Normally I wouldn't talk with my opponents, partly because they never beat me. But you, there's something more to you, other then being a Dragoon. It's no wonder why you know Dart" Hanna said to Falco.

"I'm glad you think that way. Never judge the warrior by his/her's looks, but by the skill and strategy they use. I'm still fuming that you cut off my hair" Falco jokingly said.

"My bad. But Can I keep it?" Hanna asked. Normally Falco would have given the person who touched his hair the death treatment, but not Hanna.

"Sure. King Dart also gave me a mission to accomplish here. You see, when a new generation of Dragoons appear, something is going to happen. I was given the spirit of the Jade Dragoon, so I can find who it is" Falco said, taking out the green emerald. Hanna looked at it.

"Well, it is exactly like I've seen it. You see, I'm a descendant of the second Generation Dragoon, King Albert. Both sides from his children rule over both Serdio and Tiberoa. It's a long shot, but I wonder if I'm the next Jade Dragoon?" Hanna said to Falco. Falco then got an Idea.

"Let's see" He said, handing the spirit over to Hanna. The second it touched her skin, it glowed.

"Wow. What does this mean?" Hanna asked. Falco smiled.

"It means welcome to the Dragoons. So far, you are the fourth new one. My brother was the first, with me the second" Falco said triumphantly. Hanna looked to Falco.

"Is your Brother one of the two people who won the tournament?" Hanna asked. Lee nodded.

"He's Dart's Main Protege. After all, they both are the Divine Dragoon. I couldn't think of a better person to wield it's powers then him. Excellent master of the sword, and top of the line Scientist in Kanzaz" Falco said. Hanna was shocked to hear all this info.

"Well. Only a powerful warrior must be able to wield that power. Who's the third Dragoon?" Hanna asked.

"It's his Girlfriend. And no, it's not the same Dragoon who he faced. That was one before her. You being a dragoon, now have a destiny to fulfil. But I'm not overly happy with being one. Sure, I am powerful, but I'm not immortal. If I fight, I may die. That's a small risk I'm willing to take" Falco said. He was now staring at the sky. All the stars filling up the sky, like a beautiful picture of black, blue and White, mixed correctly.

"How old are you? I heard you are a freshman at the Fletz College for astronomers and space engineers" Hanna asked. Falco looked into her eyes.

"Only 16. I'm smarter then I let on. When I look into those eyes, I see the stars. And I love the stars. A deep void of exploration and Endless beauty" Falco said. The two teens were closer then before.

"Thank you. I to am easily mesmerized by you" Hanna said to Falco.

"May I......Have this Kiss?" Falco said. Hanna was slightly shocked at this.

~This is a window of opportunity. But what if he's a player. What the Hell. Got nothing to lose~ Hanna said to herself. She nodded, and happily accepted his kiss. Her first Kiss. It was like fireworks going off in her body. No fighting had ever given both of them this kind of high. Nothing. They both broke the kiss.

"That was.....amazing. I never kissed a guy before. But you Falco. It's like, you are a dream come true" Hanna said. Falco was speechless for a minute.

"I'm being honest when I can say the same about you. Why don't we go on a date next Friday. Any place you wish to go" Falco asked. This sparked up Hanna a bit.

~Yes or no. Am I having second thought again. Screw moral and royal, I'm dating Falco Sage. I'm dating someone who gave me new powers, and a handsome guy. Not point in passing this up~ Hanna thought to herself.

"Count me in. Let's just go to a dance club. Nothing fancy" Hanna said to Falco. The both of them got up.

"Thank you for accepting my offer. 'Till next Friday, goodnight" Falco said.

"Good night to you as well" Hanna said. both of the teens walked off the church, happy with a possible relationship

A/N: A bit of a corny chapter, but I thought I'd play matchmaker on this one. I'd like to point out that the next chapter may be crap, but I decided to make it a songfic. What song, only I know


	14. Hot Date

A/N: I feel I should put this in before hand. I have chosen a good dance song. Yes it is hip-hop, and yes, in modern day endiness, they do have it. I'm not going to bother to change the song's name, or the artist. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD, or the song Hot in Here. That belongs to Nelly.

Final Fate 13: Hot date

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So next Friday came. Falco had taken Hanna to the Hot spot. One of the biggest clubs in Fletz.

"You like to dance?" Falco asked Hanna. She wasn't wearing anything in particular. She was just wearing a tube top, with some jeans.

"Love to" She said. Falco smiled. The club was indeed busy. Suddenly, almost after the both of them entered, they both heard a very familiar song start up.

{Hot in.....  
So hot in herre.....  
So hot in.....}

"Sweet. Hot in Here by Nelly. This song always gets me dancing" Falco said. Hanna giggled a bit The both of them began to dance, while Falco sang the lyrics to the song

{was like, good gracious ass bodacious  
Flirtatcious, tryin to show faces  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
Lookin for the right time to flash them G's}

"I can't explain how much I love this song. I didn't know you were the hip-hop type" Hanna said to Falco. This earned a small chuckle out of him

"I guess I'm a bit more deceptive then I think" Falco playfully said.

{Then um I'm leavin, please believin  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin}

"That you are. I've tested out my powers, and I'm quite happy with them. Though I expect a public re-match in two months" Hanna said. Falco smiled.

"Won't be that much of a problem. Though I won't be able to hang around while you get used to the powers" Falco said. Hanna looked at him oddly. Like, she didn't know why he had just said that.

"Why's that?" Hanna asked

{No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
Give that man what he askin for}

"I want to be surprised when I fight you. Wind and Fire. Two elements that don't mix well. But I don't think that's the case here" Falco said. This made Hanna giggle a bit. The two continued to dance to the music. The seductive rythim of Hot in here was still playing loudly.

{Cuz I feel like bustin loose 

and I feel like touchin you  
And cant nobody stop the juice 

so baby tell me whats the use}

"So it seems. Who would have thought that the two of us would wind up dating? You, a 16 year old, the youngest student to ever attend college, and me, a princess. Fate does have strange meaning to it" Hanna said. Falco shook his head.

"I try not to think about Fate to much. I have my own reasons not to" Falco said. The chorus began to play.

"(I said)  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes" Falco said, softly singing with the song itself.

"I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off" Hanna said, singing her part of the chorus

"Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes" Falco said, repeating his line.

"I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off" Hanna said, following suite.

"Hey Hanna. I'd thought I'd never ask anybody this yet, but.....will you be my girlfriend?" Falco asked, being the gentleman he was (Yeah right). It took a minute for Hanna to think about this.

"I'll be more then happy to" Hanna said. After Dancing around, Falco stopped Dancing, when he noticed a familiar couple. A couple he is more then happy to always see.

"Why stop dancing. Did you hit a nerve or something?" Hanna sarcastically said. Falco shook his head, for a no.

"A lot better. I guess for some strange reason, my brother is here" He cheerfully said.

"Really. Well, let's go to him" Hanna said. The couple went across the dancefloor, but didn't go to surprise Lee and his Girl, Kia, yet.

{Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles  
What good is all the fame if you aint F***in the models  
I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles}

"Hey man" Falco said to Lee. Lee was a bit surprised, and it caused him to stop dancing.

"I know that voice......Falco. What are you doing here man?" Lee cheerfully asked.

"Can't a guy have some fun. By The Way, this is my girlfriend, Princess Hanna" Falco said.

"Wow. Your first girlfriend. I'll never understand you Falco" Kia said to Falco.

"Of and before anything, Skip the formalities, and just call me Hanna" Hanna said to Lee and Kia.

"Thank you. Let's go sit down" Lee said The two couples went to sit down at a table on the second floor.

"I like this club. When you want to sit down, you can still see the first floor and hear the music" Lee said.

"I'll second that. Oh and one last thing. Hanna is the Jade Dragoon" Falco said. This got a massive surprised reaction out of Lee and Kia.

{Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it}

"And Don't bother telling me about you being Dragoons. I already know. But tell me Falco, how is it that I'm your first girlfriend?" Hanna asked Falco. He chuckled a bit.

"Before you, I thought Girls were only good for two things. Now that I know you, I have a different look on Girls, such as, I'm not just attracted to your looks, but your Personality, and fighting skills" Falco said. This got a confused look from Hanna.

"And just what would those two, 'things' be?" Hanna asked. Lee shook j\his head, mentally laughing on what was coming up

{Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint  
VOKAL tanktop, on at this point  
Your with a winner so baby you cant loose  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun}

"I'll tell ya. Looks and Sex. Nothing more nothing less. Believe me, I should know" Lee said. This earned a playful slap over the head by Kia.

"I see. Are all guys like that? Minus Gays of course" Hanna asked both Lee and Falco.

"Fortunately" Lee said

"Yes" Falco said, following his brother.

{So take it off like your home alone  
You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone  
Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,   
like 'girl I think my butt gettin big'}

"So me and Kia have an affect on you two? Cool" Hanna said.

"I guess so. Mind you, I tried to have a Girlfriend when I was 12, but I didn't get one. Even, then, the girls were all over me. I just gave up. But with you, It's going to be different. I'm going to try to make this new relationship last. But on another topic, how's handling the Divine Dragoon armor?" Falco asked Lee. What he didn't know, was Lee was staring at somebody, and he didn't like who he was looking at.

{Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  


Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off}

"Brother, what's wrong?" Falco asked. He knew something was wrong, for when Lee was normally a happy person. When something makes him angry, it's gotta mean something.

"If you knew who was sitting across the room from us, you'd have to keep to your blood oath" Lee angrily said. Falco's eyes tripled in size

{(Nelly hang all out)  
Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
Give a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly hang all out)  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah}

"You don't mean....HIM?" Falco asked. Lee nodded.

{Stop placin, time wastin  
I gotta a friend with a fo' in the basement (What)  
I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh)  
Unless you gon' do it  
Extra, extra eh, spread the news  
Nelly took a trip from the Lunner to Neptune  
Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons  
Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms}

"Let's get out of here before they notice us" Lee said. They quietly snuck out of the room. However, when they left, it caught the attention of a few people. On in particular, was Soa.

"Huh? Either I'm losing it, or I just saw Lee" Soa said, getting up. Seiko, who had worked at the club, was shocked to hear what he had to say.

"I don't think so. You create Endiness, you don't see illusions. All you see, is reality. I guess he was revived. Save him for me" Seiko said.

"Okay. It's good you have the night off" Soa said to Seiko.

"Stripping isn't a full time job for me. I will be the one who tastes Lee's blood" Seiko said.

~Just keep building up your hatred and Rage. It will help me a lot young one~ Soa said to himself.

{Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  


Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off 

Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  


Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off}

Lee, Kia, Falco and Hanna managed to leave the club before it got ugly.

"That was a close call" Lee said

{(Nelly hang all out)  
Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
Give a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly hang all out)  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah}

"Not quite" Soa said from behind.

"Could somebody fill me in on who this guy is?" Hanna asked. She didn't know yet who her enemy was, When in fact, it was staring her and the other three right in the face. The three other Dragoon unsheathed their weapons.

A/N: I don't know how this chapter is. This is one That I do need an opinion on.


	15. Second confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD

A/N: This may be the last chapter for a while, for I'd like to continue with my other stories. I'm going to particularly work on New Generation or Unknown Sayian for a while. Don't get me wrong, I'll try to update this one frequently, just not as much. So Enjoy this one. Please, Review this, and my other stories as well.

Final Fate 14: Second Confrontation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't know how you survived. Revived, or immortal. Either way, you will not defeat me" Soa said to Lee. Lee simply flipped off Soa.

"You may be the creator, but you also tried to destroy the planet on multiple occasions. For that, I can't allow you to get away with" Lee said. Suddenly, Seiko approached Him.

"Is he Really?" Hanna quietly asked Falco. He nodded.

"I've been waiting a long time for this" Seiko said. Lee spread his arms out.

"Take it" He said. Not thinking about the consequencs, Seiko shoved her right hand through Lee's chest. He fell, but wasn't dead.

"Nice. Though I can't die" Lee said, clutching his chest. How can he die. He's immortal after all. This caused a massive Anger to build up in Seiko.

"F***. I hope it isn't the same for your brother" She said. She rushed up to Falco, but he dodged it.

"You want to kill me. Not likely" Falco said. He transformed into the Red-eyed Dragoon, and flew up. Kia and Hanna followed with transforming. Seiko had followed Falco into the air.

"You'll never win" Seiko said to Falco, taking out her massive hammer that she carried on her back. She began to swing at Falco, but he kept dodging it.

Back down at the ground. Hanna picked up Lee, and moved him over. She was asked to by Kia.

"You're mine Soa. You tried to take away something I had save for later. At least you tried to" Kia said. Soa laughed at this.

"I thought you liked Pain. You are a Goth after all" Soa said. This caused Kia to really get angry.

"I may be a Goth, but I value my virginity. Even I don't like the pain of Rape" Kia said. She ran up to Soa, and tried to Strike him with her sword, but he simply knocked her back.

"This is the kind of attitude that I need to complete the black monster" Soa sad. This angered Kia, and she began to glow a furious black.

"How Dare You. Black Flame Destruction" Kia said. The black aura that surrounded her burst into a mighty flame, enveloping all that was near it.

"Not bad" soa said. Back in the Air......

Seiko's shirt was a bit torn, and Falco was bleeding from the side of the head.

"Time to finish this. Pillar Of Fire!!!!!!!" Falco shouted. He punched Seiko swiftly, carrying a fireball that drove Seiko to the ground. When Seiko hit the ground, she was fried due to the explosion and fire pillar that was emitted. She barely managed to Get up.

"WHY YOU!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Soa knocked Kia off to the side, and an electrical current began to emit from Seiko, and it was Heading into the palm of Soa. After a minute, it was an orb that appeared in Soa's hand.

"Why did you do that?" Seiko asked. Soa smiled, and stared at her.

"You are of no use to me now. Now that I have your evil side, I will create the 111th specie. The Goddess of water. And she will serve only me" Soa said. He then teleported to Seiko, and touched on her neck, knocking her out cold.

"I also need an individual to create The Dark Lord. Kia is the one I need" Soa said to Hanna and Falco.

"Not likely" Hanna said He flew to Soa, but was knocked back.

"It doesn't matter now. I'll be at the Divine Tree, awaiting the birth of my children" Soa said. He began to maniacally laugh. 

"Freezing Ring" a female voice said from above. It hit Soa. He looked to see a cloaked female, with beautiful wings spreading out. The Female was carrying a massive Hammer, similar to Seiko's.

"I recognize that voice" Soa said. the Cloaked Female flew down, and pointed her hammer to Lee.

"Rainbow Breath" She said. Lee was fully healed.

"It can't be" Soa said. The cloaked female helped up Lee

"It's your shot now Lee" The female said. Lee quickly transformed into the Divine dragoon.

"Give her back" Lee said.

"Never. She's mine. She has something I need Lee Sage" Soa said.

"Since you know who I am, tell the others" The cloaked female said. Soa looked down, and decided to tell everybody.

A/N: I hope this got your attention. Read and review.


	16. Lee's Heritage

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD:

Final Fate 15: Lee's heritage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soa was still a bit unsure if he should tell this to everybody. He knew that this woman will make an impact on Lee's and Falco's life. Something he could not afford.

"Face it Soa. In my one thousand years of existence, I have managed to become more powerful then the average Wingly. I have you to thank. Though I have the ability to read minds, It can use it beyond what it looks like" The cloaked female said.

"You win. This woman is the Blue Sea Dragoon. But don't you think that you should tell them the other truth" Soa said.

"Of course. Lee, ever wondered who sent you that dragoon stone, only for it to be stolen a year later. I was that person" She said.

"How do you know of my mother's gem. That was hers only" Lee said. He tried to rushed up to the female to slash her, but he was forced back a bit.

"Temper, temper. My High and Mighty divine Dragoon. You realize you've barley begun to tap the full power you possess. If only you knew who your father was. Then you'd try to unlock ever single bit of power that you could wield" The woman said.

~Maybe this woman is on my side. I'll check.....Hummmmmmmmmmm. Oh S***!!!!!!!! she's not. DAMN~ Soa thought to himself.

"That's right Soa, I'm against you. No matter how much more powerful you may be, I can still read your mind" The woman said. Suddenly, she blocked Lee's attempt to strike her.

"Tsunami Force!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The woman screamed. She blasted Lee back with a beam that was made completely of water.

"Just who do you think you are?" Hanna shouted.

"If you let me explain, I can be your greatest ally. Soa, I hope you plan to stay here for a minute, because even you will be surprised with what I'm about to say" The cloaked Female said.

"Alright. I've got better thing to do though" Soa said.

"Only I know the true reason why Lee can't be killed. He's more then just a wingly. He's a spawn of a god" The cloaked Female said. This got everybody's attention.

"Interesting. But tell me, I would have known about it. How come I don't. Was The mother avoiding the god when he was born, so that he would never know?" Soa asked the cloaked Female.

"Mighty wind!!!!!" Hanna shouted. The cloaked Female didn't see it coming, and the massive wind blew off the cloak. Lee and Falco were surprised to see who it was. Soa wasn't, for he had already knew who it was.

"Thank you for that rude awakening" The now uncloaked Female said. Indeed, she was a dragoon. The wings and armor that clearly showed the power of the Blue sea Dragoon was very much visible.

"M....m....mother?" Lee asked. The unnamed dragoon nodded.

"Indeed. We meet again Meru"Soa said. Meru, the second generation Blue Sea Dragoon was indeed alive.

"You are correct Soa. I expected nothing less from the father of Lee" Meru said. Lee stood up, and looked into Meru's eyes. Soa was taken back a bit.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! How can this pathetic wingly be my son?" Soa asked. Lee couldn't even talk. Only Meru could.

"Simple. You seduced me about 25 years ago. I gained my powers from carrying Lee. A nice side effect for being the bearer of your only child" Meru said. She then rushed up to Soa, and hit him hard on the head with her hammer.

"Another nice side effect. I'm completely immune to all barriers, and I could also tell the future. But that's it. In a fair fight, you could easily defeat me Soa. But in due time, you will pay for your actions for attempting to destroy the planet" Meru said. Soa was Pissed off.

"Tell me, how did you survive my red Lightning at full power?" Soa said, charging up one of his most powerful attacks.

"I didn't take the blow. I foresaw what would happen, and with the help of stardust, I made a clone of myself, to take the blow for me. Since then, I've been wandering Endiness, as a missing wingly without a purpose. I couldn't very well try to go back to Lee and Falco. I knew If I did, It would screw up everything. Hit me with your best shot" Meru said, tempting the god, who was Lee's father.

"With pleasure. I don't know why I fell for you anyway" Soa said, unleashing the Red lightning. But he couldn't hit his target, for it was being blocked by another.

"Mother, Run. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine" Lee said, struggling with holding off the lightning. Meru smirked.

"Idiots. I knew this was going to happen. I would be crying if it was Falco who did this, but I know of Lee's immortality, so I know if he took a blow for me, I don't have anything to worry about. But I'll see you around again soon Lee. I have some friends I'd like to talk to" Meru said. She jumped up, and flew off into the distance.


	17. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD:

Final Fate 16: Aftermath

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't bother Soa. You can't kill me" Lee said He smiled, despite the pain and blood that could be visibly shown on him. He specifically powered down from Dragoon, and gathered all his energy into himself.

~Only one shot to escape~ Lee thought. He had his eyes closed. He could hear his supposed Father laugh at him.

"I won't stand for this" Falco said. Suddenly, Hanna held him back.

"I can't allow you to get hurt. We at least know that Lee will be fine" Hanna said. Falco pushed her out of the way.

"I can't help it. It's the bond between brothers that we have that makes me just want to protect him much like he would do to me. I made a promise to him I'd watch his back and he'd watch mine. Besides, I have another promise to keep. To get revenge on Soa for attempting to kill my Brother" Falco shouted at his Girlfriend. Kia then rose up, she saw everything. After being held and choked in Soa's arms, she lost conscious for a while. She was incredibly weak.

"I've got an Idea. Hold my hand" Falco said. If Hanna wouldn't allow Falco to fight, then he could do something else.

"What is it you are planning?" Hanna asked, giving Falco her hand. Suddenly she felt weak.

"Hanna. I'm transferring our powers to Kia to she can get back up and get Soa" Falco said. He had managed to successfully transfer all of His and Hanna's powers to restore Kia.

~Your help won't be wasted~ Kia thought to herself. She grabbed the jagged rapier, and attempted to strike Soa in the back. But Soa had turned around, and let go of Lee. He grabbed her, but she transformed again (She had powered down earlier).

"Black Flame Destruction" She shouted. She used the attack that she used against Soa earlier, and he was fried again.

"I have all that I need now. You're mine Kia" Soa said, whispering into her ear. The massive grasp he held on Kia couldn't be broken no matter how many times Black flame Destruction was used on Soa.

"It was nice getting this info out of this fight. I now have two things. Kia, and the soul for the water goddess. See you later, because we will fight again" Soa said. Suddenly, a white flash came from Soa, and both he and Kia were gone.

"If only mom was here. Wait. I can still use my gathered magic and energy to heal myself. Here goes nothing" Lee said. He closed his eyes, and he slowly felt the magic he was going to use to break free from the red lightning, turn into a healing spell, which helped him become restored to 100%

"It's to bad I can't use it on Hanna and Falco, but they can be healed. At least they have the strength to talk a bit. I swear Soa, you will PAY" Lee shouted. His voice echoed throughout the mountains of Tiberoa.

"Yeash. You'd think you'd be happy we're alive. If it wasn't for my quick thinking, we could have been dead" Falco said, having a hard time breathing.

"You'll never understand. I love Kia. To the point where I want to spend the rest of my life.....if that were possible now, with her" Lee said.

"Oh.....that. We can't go after her yet. Is it me, or do I sense a Dragoon near by?" Falco asked. Lee shook his head.

"It's Seiko. I implanted her with the powers of the Blue sea Dragoon when I used her for an experiment. Hanna, I'd like you to somehow send her to the safest location for her at the moment" Lee said.

"Sir, why would that be?" Hanna asked.

"Simple. The safest location would be Hellena Prison. I ask you, because you are a princess, so you have a bit of authority" Lee said. Hanna understood. She pulled out her Cell phone, and dialed the police.

A few minutes later, the police had come to the scene.

"So it was attempted murder. I see no reason why not to send her to Hellena. You just be careful next time" The chief of Fletz Police said to the three dragoons.

"We will sir. Thank you" Lee said. The chief looked at Lee.

"Do you guys need a ride. Princess Hanna's Father, King greydon, was worried about her" the chief of police said.

"Much appreciated sir. We'll take up on that offer. Just drop me and my brother off at the hotel, please" Lee asked.

The next day, Falco woke up, not knowing where he was.

~Oh wait a second, that's right. We're at the hotel~ Falco thought to himself. He got up. It was a Saturday morning. He saw his brother looking out the window.

"I see you're finally up. Thank you for what you did. You saved your life, as well as Hanna's, but it couldn't prevent Kia's abduction. I don't know what Soa plans to do with her, but I will make him pay for what he did" Lee said. Falco tried to get up, but couldn't.

"You shouldn't rely on your ambition so much. You use your magical gift to much, and that's why you can't tap into it. You must be more careful when you use your magic. Know your limits, and try to work on exceeding them" Lee said. This didn't help much.

"Since when did you become the expert? It's not like you're any better" Falco said. Lee rolled his eyes.

"You don't get it do you. You've always have been impulsive. You use so many flash grenades that it eventually weakens you, and this is every time we sparred until we got our dragoon powers. Then at the tournament, you over exceed everything by giving all your dragoon magic, wingly magic, physical and mental energy just to defeat Zieg, which in the end, was wasted" Lee angrily said to his younger brother.

"Okay. Point proven. I'll try to work on my impulsive actions. But tell me, are you still going after your father?" Falco asked Lee. Lee sat down, and nodded.

"I have no reason not to. Soa may be my father, but he is still my enemy. After all, he tried to kill me, so his head is mine" Lee said. Falco then tried to rise up again, only this time, he did.

"Good. But still save a piece of him for me. I'll become stronger, for everybody's sake. I know you will to. Let's head back to my apartment. I'm sure my roommate won't mind some extra company" Falco said. Lee nodded. Falco looked down.

"Unlike you, I'm not afraid to ask for some help. I'm still spent from that energy drain" Falco jokingly said. Lee rolled his eyes, and helped his brother up, and supported Falco's weight until he got to Falco's apartment.

A/N: Don't care what anybody says, this is the aftermath of Meru being placed back into the story, and the truth about Lee's father.


	18. Welcome to the team Seiko

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD:

Final Fate 17: Welcome to the team, Seiko

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday rolled around. Falco was now at 100% (So was Hanna). Lee had some business to attend to. He had to go to Hellena Prison. At around 2pm, he arrived. He knew that getting to see Seiko would be difficult.

"I'm here to make a bail. On the new inmate, Seiko" He said to the front secretary.

"You're going to have to check in with both the inmate and the head warden. I'll bring you to his office" The secretary said. She did lead Lee to Barret, the head warden of Hellena.

"Nice to see you again sir" Lee said. He knew the warden before, because a couple of former inmates were also used for one of the Kanzaz experiments.

"What can I do for you Lee? You want to use the new freak as an experiment?" Barret said with a very warm, and sarcastic tone. Lee shook his head.

"She's already been used as one. Barret, because of that, I need her. I'm not going to be doing many more experiments for a while, because I have been requested to do something very high profile by King Dart. He also said I need to gather a team of expert scientist and fighters to help me along the way" Lee said. Barret chuckled at this,

"Looks like you've got a valuable 'quest'. But why Seiko. She looks like a crossbreed of a dragon and human?" Barret asked. Lee rolled his eyes.

"That's part of the point. She was also my assistant at one time. Let me talk with her, and I'll pay it in full. How much for a new inmate?" Lee asked.

"One hundred grand. I assume you can pay it, right?" Barret asked. All Lee simply did, was put up a suitcase full of cash.

"Smells like one hundred grand. She's all yours, if she is willing to go" Barret said. Lee smiled at that.

Lee was soon led to Seiko's cell.

"Prisoner # 243561, you have a visitor" One of the guards said. The cell was opened, and Lee was put in, to talk with Seiko.

"Last person I'd ever expect to see here. Tell me, why do you bother to come to see me, when you know I want to kill you?" Seiko asked. Lee chuckled a bit.

"Because, if I could die, then maybe I deserve it. It was a mistake to label you as a failed experiment, when in fact, you're the definition of perfect power. You don't realize the full potential of power you carry, do you?" Lee asked. Seiko looked up, and sighed.

"I guess not. I know it was you who sent me here. Why?" Seiko asked.

"Simple. You are to dangerous to be kept out. Did you really think I wanted to put you in here. I'm here to bail you out. You see, that magic jem was a Dragoon spirit. Without knowing it, I implanted you with the powers of the Blue Sea Dragoon. And after Soa did to you, I think you want to get your beautiful, but powerful hands filthy with the god's blood" Lee said.

"You assume to much. But you're right. Soa did to me was uncalled for, and was a bigger betrayal then you. His was on purpose, your's was an accident" Seiko said.

"So what will it be. Dwindle away here in Hellena, or accept your role as a Dragoon, and help me do defeat Soa once and for all?" Lee asked. He extended his hand. It took a moment, but Seiko shook it.

"I'll happily accept it. I can kinda tell, that you are telling the truth. Besides, there were days that I honestly thought that was it worth getting your blood. Now, due to this new news, you can say, old friend, that you have given me life" Seiko said. Lee smiled.

"Glad to know that you still kinda think of me as a friend" Lee said. He went to the guard at the door.

"We're ready to get out of here" Lee said to one of the guards.

"Have you payed fot her bail and the head warden approved of it?" The guard said. Lee nodded.

"You're good to go. Just try not to do anything funny, or she's back here" The guard said.

A half hour later, bother warriors were outside Hellena's property.

"I'd like proof if am the Blue sea dragoon. If I am, then how come I'm unable to summon it?" Seiko asked. Lee transformed into the Divine Dragoon, and pointed his cannon to Seiko

"You didn't know about it. But for you, it must be unlocked. I command the spirit of the Blue Sea Dragoon to awaken. Ancient forces near and far. Blue Sea Dragoon hear my plea, and show us your powers, to lead us to victory" Lee chanted. Suddenly, a bright light emitted from the scales of Seiko. She was soon surrounded by a tornado of water. A Tsunami. Once it subsided, all that was there, was Seiko, with the colors of the Blue Sea Dragoon armor.

"Can you feel it's power flowing through you? Can you feel, like you control your element?" Lee asked. Seiko didn't quite know. She put her hammer down, and tried to make a bal of water. She slowly began, but she couldn't quite get it.

"I'm sorry" Seiko said. Lee untransformed, and went over to the new Dragoon.

"Don't be. I didn't become the man I am today without making some mistakes, and learning things. Nothing in life is perfect, but all have potential to do whatever they please. My goal, it to rid endiness of my father. Our enemy" Lee said. He anger had built up, just by the mention on his father, or Soa. It got him so mad, that he had to take it out on something.

~Poor little hill. DIE~ He mentally screamed. A nearby hill that he was looking at suddenly began to explode.

"What the F*** was that?" Seiko asked. Lee chuckled at that.

"Just a small sample of when I get angry" He said. He then re-transformed back into the Divine Dragoon, and flew up.

"Seiko, it's time you had a meeting with King Dart and Queen Shana. They will help you more then I can" Lee said. He could see Seiko nod. She however, unpowered, and flew up with her natural wings.

"I'd do the same If I had wings" Lee said.

"Jealous. Well I got one thing the 'almighty leader', doesn't. But tell me, what do you mean by 'our enemy' is your........is related to you?" Seiko said. She had just witnessed Lee's rage, and to be honest, she didn't want to be on that end of it.

"My Father is Soa. As in our enemy. Hence the immortality and the hill I killed. Don't mention his name for a few days, please. I'm still a bit edgy about the fact he's my father. And when that happens......." Lee said. He couldn't quite finish it, for he was ashamed of what he was capable of doing when he was mad.

"Oh. Well I think I smell what you're cooking here, and it ain't pretty" Seiko said. The former blonde assistant of Lee's sure wasn't dumb.

"Are you sure that King Dart and queen Shana will accept me? They do know I once served for.........You get the picture" Seiko said. Lee smiled.

~At least she knows not to tic me off~ Lee thought to himself.

"I think I could work something out" Lee said.

"Thank you" Seiko


	19. Mission Objectives

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD:

Final Fate 18: Mission objectives

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here it is. Grand palace of Seles. The capital of all thing living. Let's go" Lee said. The security verified him, and both he and Seiko stepped on the teleport device. They soon arrived in the castle. They walked through the hallways, right into the chamber of life.

"Hold on........Nobody's there" Lee said.

"Does' this mean we'll have to wait?" Seiko impatiently said.

"Yup" Lee said. The did wait. Only five minutes. After that, they went in. They all got a surprised look from Dart, who had just arrived in there.

"Lee. Good to see you again. Why do you have Seiko with you?" Dart said. Seiko kneeled down.

"She switched. She's also the Blue sea Dragoon. I know that she assaulted us before with.........you get the picture" Lee said, trying to control his 'lately out of control temper'.

"No I don't. But you've never once told me any lies, so I think I can trust her. Seiko, you're a dragoon, so there is no need for you to greet me with formalities. All dragoons are treated with the same respect I would give them. Then again, I give the same respect to the people of the world. I wonder what Soa did to her that made her switch" Dart said. Seiko got up, and laughed a bit.

"What did I say?" Dart asked. Suddenly, he was flung backwards, crashing into a wall.

"You mention my father's name. Do us all a favor and don't mention it, or I'll make you go through the wall next time" Lee hissed at Dart. Dart got up, and was very surprised.

"I'll keep that in mind. But you did damage the wall, sooooo....could you help me repair it?" Dart asked.

"Rain check" Lee said. Dart grinned.

"I'll hold you to it. But I have a mission for you. The both of you in fact. Seiko's is more simpler, but they both tie together. I have a feeling that sometimes, the dragoon powers are passed down through family. Now I can't be A third Dragoon, it's impossible. But I believe there is another who can be the dragoon that I plan to get" Dart said.

"And your point it?" Lee asked.

"Lee, I need you to go into the past. 18 years in the past before the big fight against Melbu Frahma. In my hometown, was set ablaze by Rose, who back then, was the black monster. I want you to rescue my mother, Claire, and bring her into the future, that is this time. In a minute, I'll give you a picture of her, and that's it. Be warned though, due to past encounters with her father, and a companion of mine against Melbu Frahma, she has the rouge god of war and destruction inside of her. I know you can remove such thing, so do so, if needed" Dart said. Lee smiled.

"A difficult mission to bear. Sounds good. By the way, Falco has a girlfriend, and she's also Princess Hanna, who is also the Jade Dragoon" Lee said. Suddenly, a female voice spoke up.

"This is good news. Much like Dart, I have confidence in all of you. We are to old to fight, that's why we have a new generation. I saw and heard everything, so don't worry, I know what's going on" shana said, entering the room. Something caught Seiko's attention. It was an odd, but sweet smell.

"Hmmmmm. Smells like a pregnant woman to me. Shana, if I may call you that, it seems you are pregnant. Right?" Seiko asked.

"Yes to both. How did you know?" Shana asked.

"I'm part dragon, due to Lee. Tell me my mission, please?" Seiko asked.

"Your mission is to go to rouge and ask permission to take the Violet Jem. It is the Violet Dragoon spirit. I have a note here already. Present that to the mayor, and you'll get it. You both must accomplish your missions as soon as possible, and get the other two missing Dragoons. He metal dragon could re-awaken at any given day, and we'll be unable to stop it. Good luck to you all" Dart said. Dart opened a time portal, and Seiko got the letter, and headed towards Rouge.

"Just one more thing Seiko. You have a second mission. Could you take Michael jr with you?" Another female voice said. It was Rose. 

~The scent got stronger. She must be pregnant. Though Shana is about a month ahead~ Seiko thought to herself.

"Sure. Where is he?" Seiko asked. Suddenly, a small dragon appeared on Rose's shoulder.

"Hello" It said in it's low voice. Seiko gasped. She was both surprised by it's presence, and she had a feeling she wasn't baby sitting, she was dragon-sitting.

"No problem. He'll just have to keep up with me" she said. Michael jr then flew to Seiko, and the two left.


	20. First past mission

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD:

Final Fate 18: First Past mission

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Past.........

"What a disaster. I have to be quick here. No god can stand up to a dragoon at it's full power. At least, one with mortal flesh" Lee said to himself. He looked over a tree. He could see a small family outside Neet. One guy went in, but the woman stayed behind with her son.

~She looks like it. She must be dart's mother. This is simpler then I thought. Good, because I have my own personal mission up ahead~ Lee said to himself. He snuck through the forest, and was able to block Claire from entering.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Claire asked. Lee smiled.

"To save your life. You won't live if you go there. You must trust me" Lee said. Claire put up her fists.

"No need to fight now. Your husband will survive, and so will your son. Though your son will think the both of you are dead. You must come with me. Besides, I think you may want to get your hands on a much valued power. A similar power that your son will obtain" Lee said. Claire got out of her fighting stance.

"You had best be telling the truth. Will I be able to see Dart again. I take you may know this as well, because you can see the future" Claire said.

"I actually come from the future. Where this world is much different. But you will like the future. After all, your son is the second most important person ever known to endiness" Lee said. He closed his eyes, and the time portal appeared under them. They both fell through. They ended up into the future, on the hills of Serdio.

"Why do we stop here?" Claire asked.

"Simple. You wanted to fight me in the first place. I'll let you in on everything, win or lose. Oh, and your father, he was very sorry on what he did to you, and he did come to terms that he could not stop you" Lee said, he got into a fighting position, after he de-attached his sword belt.

"You asked for it" Claire said. She then rushed up to Lee, and began to furiously punch him.

"Not bad. But just to let you know, this is one fight you can't win........war god" Lee said. Claire's eyes began to glow black, and in a different voice, she snickered.

"So you know about me. Tell me, how can I not win? I'm more powerful then you" The god said.

"Simple. You aren't. All I wanted to do, was draw the god out, so I can take it for myself" Lee said. He raised his right hand, and a gentle violet aroma emitted from Claire, going into Lee's hand. After it was gathered, he looked at it closely.

"It's cold. The spirit is evil"

"Excellent work my son. It's mine now" A voice said. A powerful gust knocked Lee off balance, and he dropped the orb.

"I have what I wanted" Soa said, picking up the orb. Lee was beyond pissed now.

"What do you want father? You had best better not have done anything to Kia" Lee vengefully said. He got up, and unsheathed his Braveheart. It then glowed, and transformed into a spiked Braveheart.

"Oh, so I see you have managed to tap into your god powers. I haven't done anything to her....yet. I'm only harvesting her spirit so I can complete the black monster, my 111th fruit" Soa said.

"You'll pay!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lee shouted. Transforming into the Divine Dragoon, and flew strait into Soa, knocking him back. Even the almighty god bled.

"You are improving greatly. It's no wonder why you are my son. You won't have much time. Defeat the metal dragon, or save your girlfriend. The choice is yours" Soa meniachally said. He then disappeared.

"What was that?" Claire asked. Lee shook his head.

"If you only knew. It's time we got you to meet the king of the world" Lee said.

"Why would I want to meet the king?" Claire asked. Lee rolled his eyes.

"You are a stubborn one. It is to simply meet your son, who is the king" Lee said.

"Oh. Well in that case, let's get going then. Thank you for saving me from the god, and Neet. I appreciate it" Claire said. Lee undid his transformation in the air, and came down with his wingly wings spread out.

"What the.....You're a wingly? I thought they died out" Claire said, backing away from Lee.

"Don't be silly. There were some left, and now, the world is shared with humans and winglies. The only thing that you should be concerned about me is the fact that I'm half god" Lee said. Claire relaxed a bit.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Let's meet my son" Claire said.

"First off, it will be faster if we flew. I think you should get on my back" Lee said. Claire did get on to Lee's back, and he flew all the way to the Grand Palace.


	21. Seiko’s mission

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD:

Final Fate 20: Seiko's mission

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seiko was flying through the air with her massive dragon wings. Along side her, was a little black dragon, Michael Jr.

"Seiko. I can feel the powers of the water dragon combined with the essence of the Blue sea Dragoon within you. Why is that?" A curious Michael asked.

"I was once a full human. I have within myself, the full powers of the Blue sea Dragoon, and I can summon them at any given time. But because it was inserted into my body, and not a jewel, I underwent a physical metamorphis. Lee was the one responsible for doing that to me. I still have a score to settle with him, but he did save my life after. I mean, he could have killed me, for I tried to kill him, but he instead put me in a safer place to heal up. Now, I'm with him, so I can defeat Soa" Seiko said to the little dragon. This continued to rise Michael's curiosity greatly.

"But why? You once served Soa" Michael said. Seiko smirked at that.

"He treated me like dirt, and I never liked him in the first place. I mean, I'm part dragon, but he just gives me the creeps" Seiko said. She was beginning to become tired from flying around in circles, searching for Rouge.

"We've gotta rest for a minute" Seiko said. the two dragons landed on a nearby island.

"You know, being that you are a blue sea dragon, you could easily breath underwater. Why don't you try swimming there, and I'll follow your shadow" Michael said. Seiko didn't know this.

"Makes sense. Well, I should also be able to get there faster. After all, one with the ocean can easily find there way" Seiko said triumphantly. She dove into the water, and began to swim. They two dragons had already covered all of Serdio, and most of Tiberoa. Suddenly, they turned to the left a bit when they reached Illisa bay. They came across a small port town. Seiko lifted her head above the water, and read the town sign.

"We're here. This is Rouge, the martial arts port town. The stadium, and big tower is something we have to look out for next time" Seiko said. She jumped out, and dried off. Michael landed on her shoulder.

"You like to be on people's shoulders. I like that" Seiko said. this earned a small laugh out of the Chibi dragon.

"I'm still young, so I still think and do some stuff young would. Be glad I'm light now. When I'm all grown up, I'll be just like my real father, minus the pure insanity" Michael said. Seiko began to walk, when a question came to her head.

"Why did he lose his sanity?" She asked. Michael sighed.

"When exposed to enough violence, all dragons lose sanity. It can't be helped. But I'll answer your next question, if I think it's what I think it is. We won't lose our sanity so easily. Anybody with enough exposure to negative can lose their sanity. However, all the dragoons have been lucky enough not to lose it. I can't say the same for Lee. If he loses it, the world is doomed for sure" Michael said.

"So you saw what he did to your...how should I put this, brother?" She asked. Michael pondered that for a second.

"Well I didn't know. Makes a bit of sense when I think about it. Yeah, I saw. Glad he doesn't have a broken back. Well now that we are at the town map, why don't we go strait to the mayor's office" Michael suggested. Seiko found that. It was in the centre of the small town. The two dragons walked in. They saw a secretary.

"We'd like to see the mayor" Seiko said. The secretary frowned.

"Sorry miss, but you have to make an appointment" the secretary said. Seiko handed her a letter, written by Dart.

"Well in this case, I'll see what I can do" The secretary said. she walked into the mayors office. A few minutes later, Seiko was asked to come in.

"You must be the messenger. It must be an honor to work for the king and Queen. Tell me, why exactly do they need the violet dragoon spirit. This town has had it in here for many years" The mayor said.

"A crisis is happening right now. I was sent to get that, and that only" Seiko said.

"Well i can't just had it over. But I can give it to you if you manage to win the upcoming martial arts tournament in a week. I can't otherwise. I'm sorry. But if you aren't the dragoon, then you can't use it. The past winners never once was the dragoon. You may be lucky" The mayor said.

"I'll keep that in mind" Seiko said, leaving the office. She headed towards a hotel. She got herself a room at a local hotel.

"Ah good, a video phone. I'll call Lee on his cell" She said. She dialed Lee's cell number.

At Lee.....

"Who would be calling now?" He asked. He flipped open his cell, and saw Seiko.

"Did you get Claire?" Seiko asked. Lee nodded.

"I wish it was the same on this end. But now that you have Claire, she can obtain the spirit herself. The only way we can get the spirit, is by somebody winning this martial arts tournament here in Rouge" Seiko said.

"Stricter the we take for granted. I don't think it'll be much of a problem. See you around" Lee said. They both hung up.

"Well all we have to do, is wait for the tournament to arrive" Michael said. Seiko nodded in agreement


	22. Clare enters the rouge tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD

LOD Final Fate Chapter 21: Claire enters the rouge tournament

* * *

A few days had past. Claire and Lee had arrived at Rouge Suddenly, Lee's Cell Phone Rang, and he looked into the screen. It was Falco 

"Lee. I've managed to get a fix on the exact location to where Soa is keeping Kia. It's in the tragic village of Neet" Falco said.

"Thank you. I'm on it" Lee said. Suddenly, Seiko came into view.

"Glad you two could make it. I'm Sieko" Sieko said, introducing herself to Claire. Claire smirked at that comment.

"I'm Claire. The mother of Dart. I take it you must know him, if you know Lee" Claire said. Sieko nodded, and shook Claire's hand. Tehn, Claire cracked her knuckles.

"It's been a while since I've been able to fight without any worry of that god. Well, from now on, he's gone" Claire said. Lee left Rouge, and Claire signed up for the tournament.

It was simple for her, for the most part. There were some new techniques that she wasn't prepared for, but she perservered, and went into the final match.

"Claire. Your opponent is a young warrior named Koji. He's like me, except giganto exeprimentation blood. He is very power user of the Axe, and from what I hear, very fast and merciless. But I sense something else. Be careful of him" Seiko said. Claire smirked.

"More like he should be careful of me. If he wants a fight, he'll get one" Claire said. She made her way to the ring, and Koji followed.

"I've seen how you fight. I'm impressed" Koji said, withdrawing both of his axes. He was big and muscular. Due to the fac that he is still human, he wasn't a strong as a fully grown Giganto. The match began.

Claire began to attack with a flurry of kicks. Koji blocked them, and began to swing away with his axes. A couple of them hit Claire, but she continued to fight with her all. Suddenly, Claire got Koji into a hold, where, she had a sleeper on, and one hand behind his back.

"Did I mention you were hot?" Koji asked. Claire responded to that, by tossing him over her head. She then did a flip, but she missed Koji. Koji trapped her in between his swords, and smirked.

"You'll like this" Koji said. He jumped up, and thrust the axes into the ground while Claire was released from the axes. Before Koji could land, he punched Clair.e Both of them landed on their feet.

"Enough with the warm up round. Give me your all" Claire said. Koji smirked.

"With pleasure. YAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Koji screamed. A golden light glowed from him. What was happening to him


	23. Gold Dragoon VS the Martial arts expert

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD

LOD Final Fate Chapter 22: Gold Dragoon VS the martial arts expert

* * *

The light had vanished. Instead of there just being Koji there, he was surrounded by a golden armor. He had become a Dragoon. 

"How do you like me now?" Koji asked. Claire was shocked to say the least.

'This can't be possible. I've seen only Lee as a dragoon, and his power was unrivaled. But I thought only people with years of experience could wield it. But this is kid is only 13. And Lee....he's half wingly, half god, and not to mention his blood comes from Melbu Frahma. The great power of a Dragoon is in this boys hands. But it must be a lower class one. Still, I have confidence in my fists' Claire said to herself. Before she could react, she was knocked down.

"You're nothing to me now" Koji said.

In the stands....

"Unreal. I guess that means Koji is with us now" Seiko said. Dart nodded.

"But I never knew about this. Maybe he's collecting the dragoon spirits for himself. In that case, I think he might just be working for Soa" Dart replied.

"I doubt it's that. But if it is, we'll simply have to take the spirit of the gold dragoon away from him. But from what I sense from Claire, she might be able to win the Violet dragoon spirit. I knew I should have entered" Sieko said.

"You should have" A female voice said. Dart turned around, and was surprised to see who it was.

"Miranda. Queen of Millie Seseau. Ex Whitse Silver Dragoon. I didn't know you were here" Dart said.

"Shana sent me. Also, I'm back as the White silver Dragoon. It seems that there isn't anybody that can wield it's powers nowadays. So Shana asked me to become it again. I happily accepted" Miranda said.

"Good to see you again" Dart said.

At the fight....

Claire had the upper hand. She was dodging every swing of the axe, and she knew the end was near for Koji.

"Even with Giganto Blood, you're no match for me. It's time I unleashed the most powerful rouge martial art's school technique. 5 GOD DESTRUCTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Claire said. She swiftly hit Koji from side to side, disappearing each time, before one last fist of murderous intention hit Koji square in the gut. The massive power sent him back, but not out of the ring. It was so powerful, that before he deformed, the armor had cracked.

"DAMMIT!!!!!! Looks like I'll have to play dirty" Koji said. He got up, and ran towards the violet gem, of the violet Dragoon spirit. But Claire knocked him forth with a massive kick, that sent him flying. It hit the pedistool that it was on. Koji was bleeding from the face, but didn't give up yet. He kept coming forward. But he was to slow, and couldn't get to the dragoon spirit in time, as Claire had grabbed it.

Suddenly, it glowed brightly, the second she touched the spirit.


	24. The power of Dragoon Claire

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD

LOD Final Fate Chapter 23: The power of Dragoon Claire

* * *

"Claire. It is time" The spirit said. Claire was confused. 

"It is I, the second generation holder of the Violet Dragoon spirit, and your father" The stone said.

"Father?" Claire asked it.

"Yes. I knew that you would be the next one to hold such tremendous power. You've acknowledged the great power that this thing wields. Now use it, to show who is the true holder of the Violet Dragoon spirit. Show no mercy. Claire, I am proud of you, ad I have made mistakes in the past. But to know that you are alive, even if it's through time, I'm glad to see your face again. This old man, can now rest in peace, as you will now show everybody, what it's like to mess with the rouge school of martial arts, and a legendary figure. And when you're done, help defeat Soa, and put to rest of any threat, that he will destroy the world" Hachel said. Claire nodded, and raised the spirit in her hand, above her.

"I feel the incredible power. I shall carry out the legacy of the Dragoons, and win this tournament. I WILL BE VICTORIOUS!!!!!!!!" Claire shouted, ash she began to become surrounded by a massive purple light, that engulfed her entire being. Soon, she had become the Violet Dragoon.

"This ends now Koji. SUPER SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Claire shouted. Clouds had begun to appear in the sky. She raised one hand, and allowed it to fill with lightning powers. She then made a fist, and slammed it into the ground, and lightning had emerged from the ground. The force was so much, that it sent Koji out of the ring.

"Your winner. CLAIRE!!!!!!!!" The announcer said.

'At least I know that the violet Dragoon is here now. I'm sure everything will be just fine' Koji thought to himself.

Later....

"Okay Koji, why did you try to steal the Violet Dragoon spirit, and how did you become the Gold Dragoon?" Sieko asked.

"Calm down. I was sent by Queen Shana" Koji said. Dart Gasped.

"Okay, why you?" Dart asked.

"First, Shana approached me after the world tournament, and she put me through various tests to see if I was true enough to hold the gold Dragoon spirit. When that was done, she told me to enter this tournament, and retrieve the Violet Dragoon spirit. I guess it wasn't meant to be for me to get it. I am very much against Soa as well, being that I am a Dragoon. All I ask, is that you forgive me. I was only doing my job" Koji said. Claire smiled.

"I forgive you. You see, telling the truth like that is honorable. You've earned my trust. Besides, you know Lee and Falco anyway. Lee brought me to this time as orders for my son" Claire said.

"So you took a wild Guess that she was it then?" Koji asked Dart. He nodded.

At Neet....

"Give back Kia right now father, or I will kill you" Lee said. Soa smirked.

"That's impossible" Soa said. Lee shook his head, and smirked.

"There are two ways. First, all gods can be killed, when their heads are separated from their bodies. And two, I could easily make you mortal. I've been practicing my Dragoon powers, and my god powers for quite some time now. There is nothing I can't do" Lee said. Soa smiled.

"Well I proud that you are doing so. But I no longer need Kia. She is still innocent, but I got what I need out of her" Soa said. He handed Kia right back. Lee sensed it, and it was for real. Falco and Lee left, and made their way, to Seles.

"Falco. I believe that there is still some good in my father. I sensed it while talking with him. I think he is suffering from an inner struggle within himself, and It's driving him nuts. But I can't explain the factors of why he created Virage Embryo in the first place" Lee said.

"I don't know either. I might be a full blooded wingly, but I sensed the same thing. I just hope that Claire is the Violet dragoon, and that we find the other Dragoons soon. I don't know hoe long the Metal dragon will wait for us" Falco said. Lee agreed with what his little brother said.


	25. Schitzophrenic Soa

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD

LOD Final Fate Chapter 23: Schitzophrenic Soa

* * *

Soa was walking around on the Divine tree. He kept hearing a voice in his head. 

"Stay away from me. Stop it" Soa said. But the voices grew louder. He collapsed on all fours, and looked into a nearby pond. He saw himself, but the eyes were pure black.

"Soa, you must Submit to me. Let me be in full control" The water said. Soa shook his head.

"Evil Soa. For to long I've been under your spell. I have just learned that my son exists. DO you think I'm going to go to war with him?" Soa asked the Evil Soa. The Evil Soa smirked.

"Of course. After all, once the Metal dragon has been defeated, you are then next person on his hit list. You tried to rape Kai twice, and you are going to bring the end of the world" The evil Soa said, cackling after he talked.

"Hell no. I probably deserve to die. But It was you who caused all that trouble" Soa said.

"Okay you got me there. But why stop now. Why should we stop, what we started?" The Evil Soa asked.

"Because......there are still people who believe that I am still good. All I ever wanted, was to be a good god. But the terror, the agony, the wars I had to watch over the years, they have corrupted me, and produced you" Soa said.

"Yes. And the more agony and terror we cause, the more powerful I become. Do you think that I can ever lose to Lee? I will never" The Evil Soa said. Soa began to laugh.

"But I was prepared all along. You see, the 110-117 species are going to be born, but for different reasons besides destruction. You see, they are fake species. The 108th species, the Virage Embryo, was a mistake. A thoughtless thing that had accidentally been produced. It died forever with Melbu Frahma. And I will not allow you to take control of me anymore. Both of us are immortal, and you, are no longer, PART OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Soa screamed. He was in the most agonizing pain ever imagined. A mix of color steams had appeared off of his body, and they formed into him. The evil Soa.

"Hmm....Well things don't matter. The blood on your face has been a perfect example after everything. The pain you have suffered, and the pain you will endure when your son mercilessly kills you. While I, am laughing my ass off, at the sky garden. The world is mine" The Evil Soa said. Soa collapsed, and the evil one began to float.

"But tell me, who, or what is the 109th species?" The Evil Soa said.

"F-ck you" Soa said. The Evil Soa became mad, but simply flew off.

"I will find out" The Evil Soa said. But Soa knew who it was, and began to search for the person, who it was.


	26. The Good Soa and Lee talk

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD

LOD Final Fate Chapter 24: The good Soa and Lee talk

* * *

A few days had past since the tournament. All the dragoons were at the royal palace. It was time for a meeting. 

"All of us have had some sort of troubles in the past. I can get rid of them. But I will not allow them to be taken by Soa again. No. I however, don't have any faults in the past. I like the way my past was, so I can't do anything. However, there are some complications. For example, both Rose and Kia had dark pasts, and that will create the new black monster. Sieko believed that she was driven by pure hate, to take revenge upon me. That shall create a new warrior god, which I have no Idea who it will be. In Claire's past life, she was possessed by the War god of Rouge. Now that will become flesh. So now, I will try to identify the rest of the faults. Thus far, out of the elements, four is left" Lee said Everybody agreed with him. He walked over to his brother, and Zieg.

"Zieg. You are consumed by the nightmares that you gained when Melbu Frahma possessed you. Falco, you often have self doubt, and you always try to go beyond your limitations. Your magic is still drained due to your fight with Zieg all those months ago" Lee said. Fire emitted from the both of them, and they gathered into one mighty fire crystal.

"I have erased the bad memories, and fully restored your magic" Lee said. Zieg bowed down to Lee. But Lee rolled his eyes.

"I ask of you not to do that. Miranda. You also suffer from self doubt. Self doubt, if you are making the right choices. That is what I need" Lee said. A white light appeared from Miranda, and crystalized in Lee's hands.

"Koji, there is nothing wrong with you, except you can't help but cause trouble. The troubled ways shall be lifted" Lee said. A gold light was shown from Koji, and it formed into a crystal in Lee's hands.

"And Hanna. You are a most interesting one. Your main negativity, is your attitude. Don't get me wrong, I won't take it away, just lessen it, so you don't be quite so.....rebellious" Lee said. The negative energy from Hanna made it's way to Lee's hand, and crystalized. Lee put all four spirits in his pocket.

"Say Zieg. I've got an Idea" Lee said

"Did It hurt?" Zieg sarcastically said. Everybody burst out laughing, including Lee.

"In the end, it probably will" Lee said. The laughter got louder due to that one.

"My idea is, for us to have our match we were supposed to have at the tournament. Live, on PPV. But of course, after the metal dragon is defeated" Lee said.

"No wonder" Zieg said. More laughter followed.

"But seriously, that is a good idea. No offence Falco, but I've been meaning to get a good challenge as of late" Zieg said.

"Non taken. I'll admit, I'm not a good as my elder brother. I know I'm a lot more reckless. But hey, at least I'm improving" Faloc said. Lee nodded at that.

Later, Lee was walking around the grand palace. He could sense something was amis. Like, somebody he next to hated, was there.

"Where are you. Who are you. Come on, and show yourself like a real person" Lee shouted. But the hallways were still dark. Suddenly, footself were hear, and a light for somebody's palm was shown. Lee recognized the face. It was Soa.

"Father. What brings you here. An early death, or just a severe beatdown?" Lee scornfully asked.

"Neither. I just wanted to tell you, man to man, god to god, that there is more to you then you may think" Soa said. Lee was in a fit of rage within himself. He was questioning whether he would kill his father now, and get his vengeance out of him, or listen to what he said. He chose option B.

"Alright, speak. But let us do this in a better spot. Meet me at grimsdale park in half an hour, but the sign that is in the direction, to the main tower of the Grand Palace" Lee said. Soa agreed.

The half hour past. Both of them were out there, and both sat down on the nearest bench.

"There is no need to hate me. First off, there are now two Soas. The other one, is the one you should hate. After all, it is the evil one, who wishes to destroy every particle of this planet" Soa said. Lee looked directly into his eyes, and knew that his father was telling the truth.

"Okay, I believe you. But tell me, was it the evil side that wanted those spirits?" Lee asked.

"No. It was me. You see, when I said I was going to create 7 more species, from the 110th, to the 117th, I meant it. It would be god elements. But you see, there is one catch to it all. They are fake species, which is a prelude to the 109th species, who I believe, will fulfill it's original task, by saving the world, from the most purest of evils. Originally, it was meant for to be the one to stop the Virage Embryo. The 109th fruit, wasn't needed when the winglies sealed off the 108th species. But, as luck would have it, I can't see the future, so I didn't know that the Virage Embryo would still exist one day. But there is more" Soa said.

"Go on" Lee said. Soa smiled.

"My son, I'm about to tell you a lot more. You see, since the 109th fruit was useless, I destroyed it. It shattered into 10 separate pieces. Only a few of them varied in shard sizes. One of them was bigger then the rest. Another was bigger then that. The 2nd biggest one, turned out to be the Divine Dragon. So the soul of the Divine dragon is now part of you, as it was duplicated from Dart's original Divine Dragoon spirit. You inherited the 9th piece. The 10th piece was the biggest" Soa said. Lee looked quite interested now.

"The seven pieces that are of equal sizes, are the fake god species I plan to create. But in order for them to become pieces again, they have to be defeated by the dragoons, in order to join up with the other three pieces. The smallest piece, has quite a mystery behind it, and so I don't know where it's located. But you will be surprised about the biggest, and main, and final piece, to the god of piece" Soa said. Lee was now getting bored.

"I'm bored, and Hyped up. Just tell me, or do you want me to define the reason why this place is called Grimsdale Park?" Lee said. Soa sighed.

"The last piece is you. I knew it from the beginning as well. The main reason for your existence now, is to stop my evil side. That was my intention. Do you think I would have conceived a child, just for my own purposes. No. Two reasons why I chose your mother. 1, she was a dragoon, an a wingly. And two, she had a free spirit, and not taken. It was her positive attitude that I fell in love with. You see, despite being immortal already, being pregnant with you, gave Meru the equal magic of Faust. I don't think I can get married to her, and your half brother is quite strong, and will continue to become stronger. Once I find out what is the last piece, you will be able to kill my evil side, who keeps becoming more and more powerful each day that passes by. I know that you have the other four spirits, and I need them. The evil one, can't touch them. The reason I became evil in the first place, is because due to all the corruption that had ensued sometimes, it took over my mind. But I expelled it, for you to defeat" Soa said. Lee was shocked.

"So I should like and hate you. It's gonna be hard. But to know that my birth was delayed, was....incredible. It was this time and age that I was chosen to defeat the most vile of evils. I'm not going to tell anybody about this. But tell me, does the metal dragon have any weaknesses?" Lee asked. Soa shook his head.

"I must be going now. The Evil Soa will draw upon the fights. But in this case it's a good thing, to test out the full extent of your powers once everything has come to you, god of peace, my son" Soa said. he left, and Lee was happy, angry, and confused. But there was more that he had to do, in order to actually do great


End file.
